Living life to the fullest
by Lucy KeymasterMage Heartfilia
Summary: Lucy and Erza plan on going shopping, but the Celestial Wizard gets a cold and refuses to open her eyes; Natsu makes a big deal about it. Later on Lucy gets kicked out of Team Natsu and leaves the Guild to train a bit. What secrets will she find about her past? Read to find out. Mentions NaLu. (I suck at summaries, I will fix the spelling errors ASAP when I can get to them.)
1. A sick Celestial Wizard

Lucy's POV~

Lucy Heartfilia.

Yup that was the name of one of the strongest Celestial Wizards in Fiore. Her team mates were scattered around the Guild. Erza eating cake as usual, Natsu and Gray fighting each other for small reasons; reasons that were stupid. Well it's my home too! She thought as a weird smile formed on her face.

Who should I talk to?

That was the first thing that popped into her head. The blonde hurried over to Erza just as she stabbed her cake with a silver fork piercing the frosting slowly making its way to the bottom. Finally touching the plate it made a soft Clink!

''So, Erza are you doing anything important today?" Lucy asked, sitting down in the chair across from the red-headed swordsman. Erza took a moment to search for the right words to say to the blonde mage, but forced half of the slice of cake she was eating, into her mouth. She swallowed then responded in a sweet voice, which sort of surprised Lucy because when someone came between her and cake she wasn't always nice,

''No, not really, why?" She asked the blonde with a puzzled look on her face.

''There's nothing to do so I wanted to go out with you today pick out some clothes or something if you're up for it. I know how you love shopping.''

''Sure why not? I've been a little bored, Gajeel's been playing almost all day.'' The red head stood up to stretch, right when Natsu ran over to Lucy, screaming with his hands extended out to her as if he was going to hug her, but didn't. Happy was close behind him, with a fish in his mouth because all Happy thought about supposedly was nothing but fish.

Maybe Natsu should teach that cat how to think!

She smirked and forgot about the pinkette charging at her, full-speed, then screamed as Natsu tackled her to the ground, grinning as if he'd won something.

''I got ya, Luce!'' He smiled poking her cheeks that turned light pink.

''W-What do you want?" She asked covering her face so he wouldn't see her blushing madly as if she couldn't control it.

''D'awww! Are you blushing?~'' He asked her with a smile.

''N-No! Now get off me!'' She placed her hands on his two cheeks, and started rubbing them in circles so she could barely understand him. Mirajane just giggled behind the counter with a tray tucked away under her arm, ''They're in love!~''

Lisanna who heard what her sister said a few seconds ago blushed, and also pouted because she wasn't the one on the floor. She wasn't the one who was tackled by Natsu. I was.

I sort of felt bad for her..She really likes Natsu, but then I don't want to get in her and Natsu's way-

''No we're not!'' Lucy shouted back. Her face was now red, the reddest it could ever get. But something warm landed on her cheek.

What was it?

She moved her head back to face Natsu.

It was his hand.

''Hey, are you feeling okay? Do you want me to take you home?" He gave the blonde female a worried look.

''I'm fi-Achoo!'' She sneezed on his Dragon Slaying clothes.

''C'mon I'll take you home.'' And with that he picked her up bridal-style.

''But I was planning to go shopping with Erza..!'' She extended a hand towards the other female.

''Don't worry about me. You're sick you should go...''

Why can't I hear everything they're saying? The mage closed her eyes.

What's wrong with me now? Did they drug me, or something? She thought opening her eyes, still in Natsu's arms.

''Take her home now, Natsu and make sure she gets rest...Give her some of Mirajane's soup..''

Master...! Marokv help me!

Around 20 minutes later Lucy opened her eyes once again, then closed them.

Natsu's POV~

''Hey, Luce! Wake up!'' Natsu shook her; his hands were on her shoulders so he was able to shake her awake.

''What...'' She groaned blinking blindlyl at the pinkette who was't wearing a shirt. Happy was curled up next to her, probably dreaming about fish or anything edible for him.

''Lushie wake up!'' Happy shouted, rubbing his eyes that were still closed.

''Happy go get the soup that Mira-San made for Lucy.'' Natsu patted the blue cat's head to wake him up, which somehow worked.

''Aye, sir!'' Happy jumped off the bed and onto the floor. The blue cat ran into the kitchen; he opened up his wings to see how much more time was needed till the soup was done, ''Just a few minutes!'' Happy called back, standing on the counter, pacing back and forth across it.

''We might not have a few minutes!'' The pinkette shouted back to the cat with his hand on Lucy's cheek once again. He watched as Lucy was slowly beginning to close her eyes. She writhed around on her bed, under a blanked, groaning in pain.

''30 seconds!''

''Okay, great.''

Erza opened the front door to Lucy's apartment; she looked around, spotting Happy in the kitchen. The last time Erza'd been in Lucy's apartment it was little different than now. She had a kitchen and small living room. Erza came into Lucy's house sometimes when Lucy was sick or feeling down; like Cana. At least Lucy and Erza didn't take a bath together. Yet?

''Luce, come on I know you can do it!'' He shoo her once again, but the blonde only thought it was Happy instead of Natsu.

''Happy quit it, I'm trying to sleep here!'' She shoved Natsu's face away from her so she could continue taking her nap even though she was sick and refusing to open her eyes.

''Damn it!'' Natsu was about to punch her headboard, but stopped himself. If he did punch it Lucy would get mad and tell him she hated his guts! He swallowed hard and ran his fingers through his pink hair as Erza and Gray walked into the apartent, Erza hurried into the kitchen, like asked.

**Flashback**

Erza and Gray stood in the living room, looking around.

''Hey go help Happy in the kitchen, Erza!'' Natsu shouted from Lucy's room. He poked his head out of the blonde's room with a smirk.

''What are you doing in there?" Gray asked him, giving the other male a weird look.

''Eh, nothing much just trying to get Lucy to open her eyes and eat some soup.''

''You're so doing it!'' Gray smiled, the Ice-mage also wasn't wearing a shirt.

''Gray shirt!'' Natsu pointed at his bare skin.

''Oh shut up!''

''Never!'' Natsu threw one of Lucy's pillows at his face, making the so-called Ice princess shut up instead of Natsu shutting up.

''Both of you stop.'' Erza appeared between them both to stop any further fights with the two males. She held the bowl of soup that Mirajane gave Natsu.

''Okay..'' The two sweat-dropped awakwardly.

Lucy opened her eyes again, sitting up in her bed the Celestial mage let out a yawn. Natsu hurried over to her bed side watching the blonde flop back down on her bed.

''I see you're up.'' He smiled.

Gray started laughing at the two, ''You totally are in love!''

''Gray don't start with him.'' Erza gave Lucy the bowl then ushered the Ice Wizard out of the room, closing the door.

''Are you okay? You sort of passed out at the Guild.'' He crossed his arms blushing a bit.

Lucy's POV~

Is he blushing? He is and it's adorable!

''I'm fine now. Thanks for taking me home. It's not like I'm dead or anything.'' She smiled at him, ''Can you leave me alone for a minute?" Lucy looked away from him; staring at her window.

''Sure.'' He swung open the door, Gray was leaning on it, evesdropping on them with a plastic cup that looked like a glass one.

''What the hell?" Natsu shook his head and snatched the cup from him.

''C'mon!'' Gray whacked the pink-headed male on the head.

Lucy stood in the doorway watching the two fight again. Erza slapped the both of them, making Lucy hide her smirk. The blonde felt a little better than before. She wasn't /that/ sick. Lucy let out a long sigh. How boring can this day get? There's nothing to do but watch these two fight each other to the death then Erza intrupts it and basically joins in with them! These three also don't know the meaning of ''peace and quiet'' at all! The Celestial spirit mage shook her head to clear her thoughts and think of something to do besides sit and have a staring contest with the three of them. What should I do? More like what should /we/ do? Gaahh! Lucy watched as Natsu got a hold of her novel. She hurried over and slapped it out of his hands giving him what he called ''scary'' look.

''What's the matter, Lucy why can't I read it?" He pouted.

''Because it's mine. You should ask before you touch or do anything in my apartment!'' She hissed, causing Gray and Natsu to flinch away toward the front door, ''Scared, eh?" Lucy smirked,

''That's really scary!'' Happy said. The only person who broke the silence was the blue cat, of course it had to be the cat!

''Don't go saying I'm weird and all,''

''Well you're a little weird.'' Natsu told her looking in the other direction so he wouldn't have to see her ''scary'' face.

''What's that supposed to mean?!" Her face went light pink.

''It's getting dark shouldn't you guys be heading home?" Lucy asked, turning to Erza who was enjoying some Strawberry cake she brought with her.

''Perhaps so,'' The red head started, ''alright guys lets go.'' Erza requiped into her regular armor before heading to the door with cake in her mouth.

''It's a good thing you're getting better.'' Gray smirked like Happy usually does when he spots Lucy and Natsu together then says ''they're so doing it'' out of nowhere.

''Thanks,'' The blonde mage smiled, returning one from Gray.

Erza and Gray were already on their way the only one that stayed was Natsu.

''Did you want something?" She gave him a quizzical look.

''Not really but I do need to ask you something.'' He blushed a little; making sure she wouldn't be able to see it.

''Hm?"

''Do you want me to stay? Just for tonight that is...''

''Are you sure you want to?"

''Of course!'' He gave her his killer smile, causing her to smile as well.

Lucy ran into her room getting under her comforter to hide her blush.

Natsu's POV~

Why's she acting so weird all of the sudden?

Lucy pulled out her phone to text Erza.

Their conversation:

Lucy- Hey, Natsu's going to spend the night here so you two go ahead.

Erza- Oh, I see. Well goodnight Lucy. We're still going shopping tomorrow right?

Lucy- Of course we are!

Erza- Good because I also want to taste some cake as well. I heard they're having a ''eat 5 different cakes or more for free'' day.

Lucy- There you go again with the cake, but that does sound cool to go to.

Erza- Then it's a deal. Until tomorrow!

Lucy- Bye.

''Whoa, free cake, hm?" Natsu asked hovering over the blonde's phone.

''Don't sneak up on me like that! What if I slapped you thinking you were someone else?"

''You have a point there.''

''Of course I do!''

Normal POV~

That was scary! If I did slap him I'd regret it.

Lucy put her phone on a table next to her bed and pulled her comforter over her head.

''Playing hide and seek?" Natsu asked sitting on the bed; next to her instead of laying.

''N-No. I'm just tired after all that's happened today..''

''I get it you can go to sleep if you want. I might be up for a while though.''

''Okay just don't burn my apartment down, okay?"

Natsu removed the comforter from her face, leaning in to kiss her forehead, ''I won't. I promise.''

Did he just kiss my forehead? What the-

Lucy wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in closer only for a hug, ''Thank you for bringing me home.'' Her breath was shaky as if she was about to cry. Natsu didn't know what to do, but hug her back and hug her tightly.

''No problem, Luce.'' He let go of her and shuffled out of her room into her small living room to look for Happy who was actually in the kithen still. He was eating a fish with the fridge open when Natsu found him. ''Where'd you get that fish?"

''In Lushie's fridge.'' He pointed at the fridge that was wide open.

Lucy's POV~

Why did he kiss me on the forehead? Does he like me that much or was it just to calm me down? Questions popped into the blonde's head.

**Flashback**

After Natsu gave her a kiss on the forehead he stared at her luminous brown orbs that flicked aroun the room, nervously, avoiding his black eyes. He let out a sigh, then placed a hand on her cheek causing the blonde girl's face to turn scarlet. The Fire-head smiled and removed his hand watching her get back under her covers with a blush that slowly decreased by the second. The Dragon Slayer left her room in a hurry to make sure that Happy wouldn't burn anything down besides him. The cat was where he always was.

Next to the fridge.

**End Flashback**

He can be sweet at times I guess. She smiled weirdly. A few minutes later she was already asleep.

~~Time skip~~

Natsu's POV~

He woke to be laying in Lucy's bed, next to her; he looked over his shoulder, the both of them were sharing the same covers. He smirked and rolled over wrapping his arms around the blonde an pulling her in close to him.

Heh. Who knew we'd sleep in the same room? Let alone in the same bed.

Her smell...She smells so sweet..Like home. But why? She's not moving, yet. I just hope I didn't do anything stupid last night because I barely remember anything.

He felt something between him and Lucy..

Happy.

What the-?

Happy was curled up in a tight ball. He moved awkwardly so he could lay on his back. The blue cat slowly opened his eyes to look up at Natsu, who was hugging a Lucy that didn't protest against him.

''Hey, Natsu.''

''Yeah?"

''Is there anymore fish?"

The pink headed male chuckled, ''I don't know, but I'll get up soon okay? Go into the kitchen and I'll meet you there.''

Happy nodded, rolling off the bed and rushing into the kitchen with his tail trailing behind.

Lucy's POV~

So warm..

The blonde mage finally moved, surprising Natsu and making him pull her closer to him.

Whoa..?

She looked over her shoulder to see a smiling Natsu.

''What the hell?!" She squirmed in his arms, blushing.

''Awww, c'mon Luce!'' He whined, letting her go.

''Ow, ow, ow!'' Lucy was laying on the floor, rubbing her cheek and elbow.

''It's your fault!'' He smirked, taking the rest of her covers and closing his eyes to go back to sleep.

When he woke up a few hours later he noticed Lucy drew on his face like last time.

''Lucy!'' He shouted looking at himself in the mirror.

The blonde female gave Happy a High-five with a smile.


	2. The Pocky game

Lucy's POV~

You would think it's a normal day at the Guild but it's not. Just what I wanted. Lots of noise! No-just no. Lucy leaned against her chair, pressing her back against the sturdy wood wearing black shorts and indigo shirt and her hair tied up in a regular ponytail instead of it veering off to the side like usual. Mirajane stood behind the bar, like always and asked Lucy if she could do anything to help her feel better. Lucy just shook her head giving the S-Class Wizard her best smile. Just in time when Natsu came up from behind her with a phone in his hand. He wrapped a arm around her causing her to let out a scream that was cut off by a flash of white. The blonde had to rub her eyes to focus on what it was, making out the shape of Natsu's phone she closed her eyes trying to calm down after what had just happened. He's so dead! She snatched the phone from him, placing it on the counter next to Happy who was eating-more like chewing on a fat fish.

''What the hell is wrong with you? Why'd you take a picture of me and you?" She crossed her arms. Natsu still acted as if he was a little kid, back when he and Gray used to fight till they bled. The two didn't care if they were too weak to stand up and fight, ''you have some nerve taking pictures of me.''

''It was just _a _picture!'' The pinkette protested with a smile.

''I don't care.'' She puffed up her cheeks, mad and a bit annoyed by the Dragon slayer.

''So? I'll take more if that's what you want!'' He grabbed his phone off the counter and opened his camrea app, pointing it at the blonde.

Lucy blushed and covered her face with her hands.

''Natshu stop taking pictures of Lushie.'' Happy mummbled around a mouthful of fish.

''Why are you covering your face? You're cute.'' He grinned.

D-Did he just say I was cute?

She swore that her heart skipped a beat when he said that then she gave him a look. Or is he just fooling around with me so he can take as many pictures as he wants of me?

''What? Did I say something wrong." He tilted his head to the side, confused.

What was he thinking? Lucy looked at him for a while then turned her back on him.

''Aww, Come on! You _are _cute.''

''I don't believe you. You're just trying to say that just so you can take pictures of me. What is this place. A Photo-shoot?" She crossed her arms.

''No-'' He was cut off when Erza ran in with three boxes of Pocky on her hand, Strawberry to be exact.

''Juvia wants to know what you plan on doing with all that Pocky." Juvia spoke up. A small blush appeared on the Water-Magician's face as she fantasized about her alone with Gray like always. The blonde mage slapped the back of Natsu's head, smirking.

''I'm going to play the Pocky game with Jellal..'' When Erza spoke to Juvia she blushed.

''Oh? Can Juvia play as well?"

''Don't worry everyone might get to play. If I don't use it all on him.''

''Now we're even.'' Lucy smiled.

''No we're not!'' He chased her around the Guild. Mirajane smiled as the two ran past her and Lisanna who were serving drinks. The white-headed female was becoming jealous by each second she seen Natsu and Lucy together. But not too jealous. After all it was funny to watch the two chase each other. Lucy noticed Lisanna's expression and headed for her with her arms out as if she was going to hug Lisanna.

''Help me!'' Lucy screeched, hiding behind her.

''Luce what's with /you/? It was just a picture that's it.'' He showed her the picture he took of him and her. The blonde had a weird look on her face. Blank. Expressionless.

Damn him!

''L-Lisanna save me.'' Lucy stuttered.

''But how am I supposed to save you when he's in front of me and you using me as a shield?"

''Good point. Then again I should just continue running.'' Lucy knew Lisanna would say something like that because she liked Natsu too. Would he break into her house just to sleep next to her at night?

''Lu-Chan!'' A voice sounded from behind her. She turned around to look at a blue haired little girl with brown eyes. Levy. Lucy dashed over to her to hug the bluenette Natsu hot on her heels.

''Levy help me!'' She ran behind the blue-headed girl.

''With what?"

''What do you think?" She pointed at Natsu who kept giving her a creepy look.

''Oh. I see now.''

''Yeah. Do you think we should go to the library to read some books? I picked out a few good ones that I liked.'' Levy announced looking over at Lucy.

She nodded her head. Yes anything to get away from him! Lucy basically zoomed out the door while Levy tried catching up to the speedy blonde.

XXX

Natsu's POV~

Natsu followed the two females to the library, watching them both eat and talk to each other discussing what the authors of their books should've changed about it and ect. He grinned once again at the thought of taking another picture just to get Lucy mad at him. After all they did have a moment back there at her apartment..Natsu walked over to them and sat down instead. The pink-headed male grabbed Lucy's wrist right when she was reaching into her lunchbox to pull something out. She let out a long sigh then looked up at him.

''What do you want?"

He stared at her luminous brown orbs that flicked around, then landed on him, ''I just-'' Natsu searched for the right words to say, but he couldn't find any. Levy looked up from her book, almost done with it and watched the two with a smirk. ''Er...I, uh-'' He scratched the back of his head, embarrassed.

Lucy removed the reading glasses she was wearing, glasses that matched Levy's. She placed a book-mark in her book, stood up, and pulled away from him. The Dragon Slayer let her go and ended up following her, passing bookshelf after bookshelf until they were away from Levy. They both stared at each other for a moment, searching each other's eyes for something.

The blonde mage looked down at her shoes, unsure what to do or what to say, ''What do you want?" She repeated, this time, coldly.

''Nothing. I just wanted to have lunch with you and Levy.'' He swallowed hard. If she finds out I followed her here she'd kill me. But then again she probably knows I followed her here because I follow her almost everywhere.

''I don't really believe you on that one.'' Lucy stormed away back to where she left Levy for those long 5 minutes that seemed forever. Shit! He jogged after her.

''Lucy seriously?"

''Yes. Now leave me alone.'' She hissed making him flinch. What happened to the sweet and bashful Lucy? He asked himself, a question he would find out for himself.

''Lets go Lu-Chan I heard that they're playing the Pocky game at the Guild!''

''Really?"

''Yeah, remember Erza brought three boxes and thought she could pull off playing the game with Mystogan. Do you want to try it out?"

"Sure. Lets just take our things and go.''

This is my chace! Natsu smiled. I can cheer her up. If I do it right.

XXX

Erza sat next to Jellal who was dressed up as Mystogan from Edolas. She shoved a stick of Strawberry Pocky into his mouth making him blush.

''Hahaha!'' Lucy and Levy couldn't keep their laughs inside anymore and let them out.

''I'm sorry but that's funny!'' The two sat down at a table to finish their lunch. Three boxes of Pocky were on the table next to theirs; Juvia opened a box, dumping them out then picking out a hand-full of them she hurried over to Gray.

''Juvia would like to know if Gray wants play.''

''Wait why me?" The shirtless male asked, rasing a eyebrow to show her he was confused.

''Because Juvia's the only one for Gray-Sama!~'' She hugged him then jumped back when she realized he wasn't wearing a shirt and pointed at him, ''Gray-Sama shirt!''

''Wha-?!" He jumped.

Natsu leaned against the wall, ''Pervert.''

''What was that Fire-Princess?"

''You heard me, Ice-Princess!'' They both slammed into each other like they usually did when they were kids.

''Calm your balls Fire-dick.''

''What'd you call me?"

Lucy's POV~

They sure do like fighting. Lucy turned to look over at Levy, the small bluenette was sitting next to Gajeel, facing him with a small blush on her face. Wow that was fast..She shrugged. Gray walked over to Lucy with some Pocky in his hand, ''Do you want to be my partner?" Juvia jumped in front of him flailing her arms.

''But Gray's supposed to be Juvia's partner!'' She whined.

''Right.'' The male sweat-dropped.

Juvia gave Lucy a look she'd never forget. Why'd Juvia always think Lucy liked him like that?

Natsu ran over to Lucy. He grabbed her hand and the two disappeared together into a far corner of the Guild.

''What are you-'' Natsu shoved Pocky in her mouth like Erza did with Jellal.

''It's a game isn't it?" He asked. Hoping she wasn't still mad at him for annoying her and bit the other end of the Strawberry stick.

Moments later they were nearing the end of the game. Lucy blushed lightly staring into Natsu's black eyes. Levy and Gajeel were the first to be finished while Erza dragged Jellal away with a smirk. Juvia kept taking bigger bites just so she was able to kiss Gray. Elfman and Evergreen went slower than everyone else in the Guild. The master just sat there watching. Look what you did now Erza! She might get her first kiss now more than ever. Their eyes locked; her brown and his onyx. Lucy squirmed a bit as Natsu chewed on the last peice of Pocky, leaned in making her face turn red. Wendy accidently bumped into Natsu, causing him to kiss Lucy who wasn't expecting it. She got one. The kiss only lasted a few seconds. Lucy pushed away from him, and Natsu turned around. He took a few steps back, to see Wendy apologizing a million times which reminded them both of Aries because she would always tell people she was sorry even though she did nothing wrong she would apologize non-stop.

''I'm so sorry Natsu-San.'' The small bluenette repeatedly bowed to Natsu and Lucy. Carla on the other hand continued rejecting Happy's fish, making the blue cat sad.

''Wendy you don't have to apologize to us.'' Lucy squatted down to face the Sky Dragon Slayer. Happy followed Carla, walking around Wendy in circles.

''R-Really?"

''It's fine. Accidents happen.'' Natsu smiled hoping to reasure the small Wizard. When she left Natsu and Lucy both exchanged confused looks. Lucy summoned Plue, her white Celestial dog and started to walk home with him they both left Natsu and Happy at the Guild.

Was that really my first kiss? She blinked blindly at the white dog. She smiled when she noticed the dog looking at her, ''Don't worry. I'm fine.''

Well maybe I shouldn't think about it or it'll get worse. She told herself. Lucy slowed down as she and Plue neared the river, hopping up on the edge of the bridge-like sidewalk. A male sat in a boat with another, warning Lucy to be careful or she'd fall in. She just ignored him and continued walking like usual. The blonde brought up random topics, rambling on about how their Guild was the most destructive and the loudest in Fiore. She stood outside her apartment to take a good look like she would do sometimes before entering. A faint breeze stirred the blonde's hair. Maybe I should enjoy this moment because I know once I open that door Natsu might already be in there or he might sneak through my window tonight. I just wish he'd leave me alone for once! The Celestial Wizard sighed; Plue copied her making the blonde smile.

''I'll call you when I need you, okay?"

''Punn, punn!'' He nodded.

''Gate close!''

She approached the building, sticking the key into the the lock; she turned it and opened the door. Lucy flopped down on her bed, after locking her door.

I think I've had enough for one day!

When she woke up in the middle of the night she felt arms around her waist, pulling her closer to the person who wrapped their arms around her. Lucy looked over her shouder to see who it was. She noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt, lightly blushing. She turned around to face the person who was sleeping next to her; it was none-other-than the person who loved _annoying_ her to death.

Natsu.

The Celestial mage let out a sigh, however not complaining she went back to sleep.


	3. A day off with the Team

Lucy's POV~

Lucy had immediately gone to sit up, but the boneheaded salamander next to her was still in a dream-like state and held onto her waist. To her great embarrassment, he rubbed his face against her back, making her blush, Gray laughed hysterically, which provoked Erza to throw him across the room.

''Wait...'' Lucy rubbed her eyes, ''what are you doing here?"

''Nothing much. We thought a day off would help you relax. After all you've been stressing out a bit.'' Erza told her, dragging Gray into a corner and leaving him there.

''So why'd you come to my apartment?"

''Why can't we?"

''Because you guys just break in.''

''We used the door though.''

''Sti-Wait do you have a key or something?"

''W-What? No way!'' Erza's eyes flicked around, which Lucy knew the answer in an instant. She was lying.

''What's Gray doing in the corner?"

''-He likes the wall.''

''What the fuck?"

''Don't worry about it.''

Lucy, a little irritated that Natsu was still clinging to her let out a sigh, ''Hey, Erza. Help me out here.''

''Sure.'' The red-head smiled while walking over to the bed, facing Lucy. She pried Natsu's fingers from the stellar's waist.

''What's going on?" He groaned opening his eyes to look up at Erza. It took him a while to process what actually happened, but when he returned from his dream-like state he sat up then spoke, ''What the hell?!"

''You fell asleep with Lucy and we figured we should stop by.'' Erza grinned.

''Whatever just let me take a shower.'' Lucy slowly walked over to her bathroom, closing the door and making sure to lock it shut behind her. She turned on the water and stripped slower than ever. She was never a morning person so she took forever when it came to getting up. Just as she stepped in, Erza broke down the door.

''Hey, Lucy can I join? Also do you have anything for Natsu and Gray to eat? They're bickering about food and all.'' She reequipped, now naked and removed the shower curtain and stared at a puzzled Lucy.

''Y-You want to join me?" She stuttered blushing. Lucy covered her breasts and sat down in the tub so Erza could only see her face and knees.

''Of course I do.'' Erza turned off the shower engendering the water to come down on Lucy's face out of the faucet. She moved closer to the middle of the tub when the red-head sat down in the tub, facing her, ''I see why you like to get away from Natsu and Gray.''

''All they do is fight.'' Lucy sat up in the water.

''True. And once they do you can't stop them, no matter how much you try. Unless you're someone like me. They're scared of me so they'll-'' Erza stopped talking.

''Hm?"

''Nothing I thought I heard something.''

''Oh.''

''You know Natsu cares about you, right?" The strawberry-headed female smirked.

''I know.'' Lucy blushed.

''He has strong feelings for you. I think he's really into you, or else he's just fooling around with you.''

''He wouldn't hurt me though.''

''Well that's true. But if something bad happens to you he'll most likely blame himself.'' She told the blonde after stepping out onto a towel that was on the floor, reequipping into her usual armor.

Lucy sighed as she was left alone in the bathroom for a few minutes then also stepped out of the tub and wrapping a towel around herself. She tied her hair in a ponytail and opened the door to see Natsu standing in front of her; the blonde blinked blankly, giving the Dragon Slayer a expressionless face. Gray snickered sitting next to Erza.

''Look who's the pervert now, Natsu.''

''Shut up Ice-shit!''

''What'd you say to me?"

''You heard me loud and /clear/.''

''Crystal to be precise,'' Erza commented.

Lucy ignored the two males who were fighting and grabbed some clothes out of her dresser drawer then slammed the door loud enough for the two of them to stop fighting. Erza was just on the floor playing cards just like she was when they had entered the Magic Games and were still recovering from all the fighting that took place there.

''What's her problem?" Gray asked shoving Natsu to the side.

''Maybe you should worry about yourself.'' Natsu sneered.

XXX

As soon as she go out of the bathroom once again, Lucy flopped down on her bed leaving the three staring at her with quizzical looks on their faces. The blonde looked at he mages with sleepy eyes and opened her mouth to speak, ''What? I'm tired and it's a day off right?"

''Right..''

''Luce don't go to sleep now. We had things planned out for today. Erza and Gray have been planning this for almost over a month.'' Natsu whined.

''Fine. Maybe I should train against Wendy, because I'm the weakest on here.'' She stood up and slipped on some shoes then slammed her door closed behind them. They'd never understand what it felt like to be the weakest one in the ''strongest group'' in Fiore. Their team was only strong because they were all stronger than her. I don't know how long I can take this. She sat outside her apartment building on the bridge-like sidewalk she would walk along with Plue. Lucy let out a sigh as she heard her door open then close, realizing that it was Natsu she jumped to her feet and dashed away from him. The Dragon Slayer ran after her running through the streets of Magnolia. I'm not going back to apologize to them; she thought, but continued running.

Natsu ran ahead of her, blocking her way so she couldn't run from him, ''Lucy. Stop.''

''Why should I?" She gripped Capricorn's golden key and put it out in front of her, slowly moving it to the side, ''open Gate of the-'' Lucy was cut off when she noticed Natsu had surrounded her in flames. He ran towards her, full speed.

The blonde stellar mage pulled out her magical whip; she pulled back as if reeling in a fish then whacked him directly a few times on his legs. But Natsu didn't care. He was focused on getting Lucy to calm down. Why does this hurt? It hurts whenever I hit him. We don't have links but is it the feelings I have for him making it hard for me to hit him? She fell to her knees as if she was dying. I-I knew it! I'm weak...Lucy fell onto her side like she did during the Grand Magic Games when she lost to Flare. The mage started crying and Natsu picked her up in his arms and started carrying her back to her apartment. I just-I don't know what to do anymore.

''You guys I don't think we should leave her home by herself..I mean after what happened.'' Natsu told them placing Lucy on her bed. I can here you! I'm not deaf or anything. She gave Natsu a glare then stood up.

''What were you planning on doing today then?"

''Not much. I thought me and you could go to a few stores and get some cake.''

''Did you mean all the cake?"

"Heh. You got me there.'' Erza smiled.

''What about Natsu and Gray?"

"They'll probably stay here and fight or something unusual. Or they could come with and carry the cake for us.''

Both males shook their heads at the thought of carrying /Erza's/ cake. She'd kill them if they dropped even a crumb of cake.

''Suit yourselves then.''

Natsu's POV~

Why'd I get stuck here with the Ice-Stripper? Uggh! He stared at Gray with a bored look in his eyes.

''We need to do something before we kill each other.'' The Ice-Mage announced.

Natsu nodded his head in agreement, ''What were you planning, Stripper?"

''I'm not a stripper! It's a habit! Now shut your mouth, Fire-breath!''

''Oh yeah? Why don't you come make me?"

''Okay I will. Get over here so I can slap you.''

''No get your lazy ass over here and throw the first punch.'' The pink haired Dragon Slayer yawned. He was laying on Lucy's bed thinking...After what happened back there he was wondering why Lucy would even hit him with her whip. He rarely seen her use it, so why use it on him?

**Flashback**

Natsu sat down in a chair in Lucy's small kitchen. Erza had separated them because Lucy ran off with an attitude and he'd gone outside to see she was still there, but he had to chase her for awhile. His legs had whip markings on them. They disappeared and pure white cloth was wrapped around his legs. Instead of Erza wrapping it around his legs it was Happy. Lucy was sitting on her bed, facing the window, not even looking at him. The boy with pink hair let out a sigh.

When the Exceed was finished he ran over to Lucy with a fish, ''Do you want some Lushie?"

''No. I'm fine Happy. You eat it.''

He flattened his ears against his head, and took a bite into the fish then put it on a plate, as if it was tasteless to him.

''H-Happy..'' Lucy croaked, finally turning around to look at Happy.

''Yes?"

"Can you get Erza for me? She's outside with Gray.''

''Sure!'' He instantly lit up.

Erza came back inside with Happy sitting on her head. ''Did you need something?"

Lucy nodded, her eyes filling up with tears that threatened to spill and run down her cheeks.

''Okay. lets talk outside I'll make Gray come in here instead, okay?"

The blonde nodded her head again, removing the tears from her eyes with her sleeve. She stood up then in the next few seconds Gray entered, sitting down next to the wounded Natsu.

''How are those wounds?"

''Fine.''

''Looks like it hurt.''

''...''

Gray let out a sigh along with Natsu. Happy danced on the table trying his best to help the two. It worked for a second then they went back to being silent.

''You guys are boring.''

''What's that supposed to mean?" Gray stood up without a shirt on.

''See. A natural stripper!'' Natsu shouted.

''Shut your mouth.''

''No.''

''You're so-'' He was cut off when he heard the door open. Natsu looked at Lucy who's face was pink and puffy from crying so much. I did this. _I_ did. Natsu looked down so that his pink hair covered his face. Wendy opened the door and stood behind Lucy who did the same thing Natsu. That was when Erza announced they were going to leave.

**End of Flashback**

''Maybe we should just go to the Guild or something..''

''Yeah. Maybe we should.''

Lucy's POV~

I hurt someone I love. I'm not sure he can forgive me..Lucy's eyes were wide with horror. How could she hurt a comrade? Images of her whipping Natsu appeared in her mind as they walked past the Guild with Wendy beside them.

''Lucy-San are you okay? I know how you feel..'' She told the blonde mage who was wiping the rest of her tears away, she gave the Dragon Slayer a smile.

''Don't worry anymore. I'm fine. Really.''

''I don't know. You seem a little down after doing all that running just to get away from Natsu. Are you dehydrated? He did surround you with his intense flames..''

''I'm okay.''

''If you say so.''

Carla walked ahead of the three females and stopped when she spotted a bakery. The white cat sniffed the air and flicked her ears as people walked past her. She waited for Wendy, Erza, and Lucy to catch up with her. Erza beamed with delight making Lucy and Wendy amused to see the red head almost break down the doors to stare at the cake. Strawberry cake to be exact.

''I want all of your Strawberry cake!'' Erza told the man behind the counter who gave her a weird look, but reluctantly went into the back to grab the two whole Strawberry cakes they had. He gave one to Erza and the other to Wendy.

''20 Jewels.''

''That was cheap.'' Wendy commented,

''Here you are.'' Erza gave him the jewels then headed for the door.

''Thanks and come again!'' The man said, waving to the four who were walking out.

''Should we get some Ice-cream?" Lucy suggested.

''Yes!'' Erza gave Lucy the cake she was holding, dashing away leaving them behind.

''We'll be waiting here!''

XXX

Erza and the two other females walked back to Lucy's house within 10 minutes. Natsu and Gray were on Lucy's bed randomly reading books Levy had recommended for Lucy. The three girls stopped to watch, but continued walking till the reached the kitchen. Wendy, Carla, and Happy helped grab bowls and plates for the cake and Ice-cream. Lucy went back to her room to see them still reading. She pulled out her phone and snapped a picture of the two then knocked on the door to get their attention.

''You want Ice-cream don't you?" She asked.

''It's probably Strawberry like everything else Erza eats.'' Gray complained.

Natsu groaned at the thought of getting up and walking into the kitchen.

''So? At least it's something.'' She scowled stomping away into the kitchen where Erza and Wendy were. Why are they so picky? She sat down in a chair. Something warm landed on her shoulder. It couldn't have been Happy...Lucy sighed, looking up at Natsu. He just grinned and sat down next to her, of course he'd take her fork and spoon.

''You should've seen Erza's face when we went to get the Ice-cream. She was all like ''yes!'' It was funny, right Wendy?"

Wendy just nodded her head along with Carla and Happy. Gray sat down next to the blue haired mage and the two cats to her left. Lucy felt embarrassed that there was nothing else to talk about and the day was coming to an end.

The Celestial Wizard stared down at her cake and Ice-cream not touching either one of them, because she wasn't hungry and Natsu had her spoon and fork. She didn't feel like getting up, at all. Natsu looked over at her. A pang of worry flashed in his eyes. He sniffed the air. She tensed, noticing he was observing her. A wave of anguish mixed with fear and regret hit her hard. The pink haired boy felt bad for the blonde, after all she _was_ trying to defend herself, but ended up hurting herself. He opened his mouth to say something, only nothing came out. Lucy looked down at her fidgeting hands; she flinched away when Natsu offered to give her the fork back. She just shook her head. Her blonde hair was now tied in pig-tails which drifted down and settled over her shoulders. _Lisanna_ likes him though. How could I hurt someone I love when I know I can't have them? The whole table exchanged worried looks with each other. Maybe that wasn't her who hurt him, maybe it was the other side of her. Lucy cringed at the thought of seeing more blood spilled over such a small thing. There was a long silence at the table until Lucy stood up to excuse herself from the table. She bowed and speed-walked over to her room shutting the door behind her.

Lucy collapsed on her bed, letting out a sigh. He's got some nerve to make me feel bad about myself. She crawled under the covers, wishing she could forget everything that happened. It just hurt her even more to look at his face. She curled up on the bed and flinched when she heard a faint knock on her door. ''Go away.'' She hissed, not meaning to let the words slip out of her mouth.

Erza opened the door with Happy by her side. Lucy sat up on her bed, letting out yet again another sigh.

''We're worried about you.''

''I just don't want to talk.''

''About what happened between you and Natsu?"

''Yes.''

''Oh, I see.''

''It's the truth. I'm weak! I can't defend myself and when I do someone always pulls their weight around to protect me.''

''That's because we care about you.''

''I know. You guys take the most dangerous jobs and whenever I'm in danger one of you four always saves me.''

''Lucy. It doesn't matter how strong you're.''

''I know. I-I'm weak besides loving my comrades and making allies from other Guilds.''

''Lucy, deep down I know you're strong. You maybe stronger than the rest of us.'' Erza gave Lucy a hug which lasted a few minutes, ''Don't let anyone tell you you're not strong. Because I know you're not weak. The weak one here is Happy. All he can do is use Maximum Speed. You should feel better about yourself now.''

Lucy burst out laughing when she made fun of the blue cat. ''D'aww poor Happy. Don't cry!'' She watched Erza take the the blue Exceed and leave her room.

''Remember Lucy.''

''I will.''

Gray was the next to enter the blonde's room. She could see that Natsu was the last one and that Wendy was next when Gray had his say.

''Lucy like Erza said. It matters about how big your heart is, not how strong you are. I know you have a big heart that opened up to Fairy Tail. You're family.'' He was going in for a hug, but Lucy squeaked,

''Gray clothes!''

''D-Damn it!'' The Ice-Mage stormed out of the room, letting Wendy go in next.

''Lucy-San I knew you were feeling down. I would like to train with you also. I want to become stronger than I am right now!'' The bluenette blushed throwing her fist in the air. She put Lucy's cake on a small table that was in the blonde's room. Wendy gave the Celestial Wizard a hug just like Erza did then left to join Erza and Gray in the living room. The only person left was Natsu.

''N-Natsu did you want to say something too?"

''Yeah I guess I should get it out of my system.'' He let out a long sigh, exhaled. What does he want to say? I know I hurt him enough already, I don't want to hurt him anymore than I have. Before she could say anything to the Dragon Slayer he hugged her, tightly. She wanted to feel like this, safe and warm in his arms, she wanted him to stay but she didn't want to hurt him. Tears streamed down her face as she hugged him back, blurring her vision and when she gained it back she seen Natsu wiping away her tears with his thumb, ''It's okay for you to cry. No one's holding you back.'' He told her. She stared at him for what felt like years. Lucy took a fist-ful of his shirt, looking up at him with her luminous brown eyes. She closed them and continued crying in his arms. Natsu couldn't do anything but keep her close to him. Erza, Gray, and Wendy stood oustide the door to Lucy's room with their heads bowed in silence.

''Natsu..I-I..''

''Lucy, I know you didn't mean it.''

''I..'' She paused not knowing what to say to him. Lucy let go of his shirt.

Natsu leaned in closer to the blonde making her blush. She pushed him away trying to hide a smile.

''Get out of here!''

''I'm going I'm going!'' He stood up and opened her door to stare at the three people. Erza, Gray, and Wendy were on the floor laughing. ''See, Luce look you made me a clown." He pouted.

''Hey Wendy can we practice tomorrow?''

''Sure!''

''Okay now all of you out.'' Lucy jumped out of bed and onto the floor, whisking the group outside of her apartment.

''Sheesh Luce. You're in a hurry aren't you?"

''Shut up Fire-ball.''

''See you at the Guild tomorrow!''

''Of course you will.'' The Celestial mage shut the door, locking it in the process.


	4. Training with a Sky Dragon Slayer!

Lucy's POV~

Lucy entered the Guild wearing her regular clothes. She rushed over to Wendy with her keys in her hand. The rest of their group was sitting with them, but Juvia was annoying Gray so he decided to get up and walk around to get her off his back. Lucy giggled along with Wendy.

''So where do you want to train?"

''Anywhere you choose.'' Wendy smiled.

''I thought we could just stay here and train in the back.''

''Okay then lets go.''

Lucy followed Wendy out back with Carla tagging along to watch and make sure that the small Dragon Slayer wouldn't use up all her magic energy. Wendy stood on one side while Lucy took the other. Carla just stood there to watch them have an all-out-battle with each other. Natsu took a chair outside with him to watch and make sure no one received serious wounds. Lucy took out a key, closing her eyes for a moment then reopening them with her arm by her side but extended out like the moment when she slapped away the drink when the imposter who called himself Salamander kidnapped her and Natsu had come to save her. She quickly moved it in front of her like she did when Natsu,

''Open Gate of the Lion, Leo!''

''Lucy did you want me to give you a kiss?" Loke asked flicking his ears back towards the blonde.

''W-What no! We're here to train with Wendy now focus on your opponent.''

''Okay. I'll do it for you.''

''Such a Playboy.'' Lucy facepalmed herself. She looked over at Natsu who was silent. What's with him? She shook her head to clear her thoughts and pulled out her whip. ''Jeez, Loke couldn't you just try once?"

''I'm sorry Lucy.'' He flattened his ears.

''It's okay. Gate close!'' She shook her head. What am I going to do? Virgo! ''Open gate of the virgin Virgo!''

''Did you wish to punish me, Princess?" The pinkette asked, standing in a hole, underneath Lucy.

''What are you doing there?!" She blushed.

''Is this punishment?"

"No, now make you way over to Wendy by making holes!''

''Yes Princess.'' Virgo went back down into the hole and came up a minute later, just as she was told she started making her way to the blue haired Dragon Slayer.

Wendy closed her eyes and opened her mouth to suck in the air. Lucy flinched. Well this is going to hurt.

''Roar of the Sky Dragon!'' Wendy let out large amounts of air from her mouth.

''Princess quickly!'' Virgo tugged at the female's sleeve.

Lucy nodded and jumped in next to Virgo. At least this worked..She poked her head out a hole to see Wendy a bit confused, looking around for her Team-mate. Natsu did nothing but sit back and yawn in his chair. What's wrong with him? Virgo grabbed Lucy's wrist and dragged her over to the hole closest to Wendy, ''Up there, Princess.'' She whispered, pointing to the hole. The blonde just nodded and swiftly walked over to the Celestial Spirit.

''I might need you to distract Wendy while I aim for her legs with my whip-Maybe I should summon Gemini so they'll think it's me.'' She squeaked making Virgo's head nod in agreement.

''Yes, but be quiet about it, Princess.'' The Celestial spirit told her. Seconds later Lucy summoned the twin spirits. She told them her plan and they accepted. When they were finished copying her she sent Gemini up first, then Virgo.

Lucy then heaved herself out of the hole, dashing over to Wendy with Virgo and Gemini on both of her sides; Lucy pulled out her whip, aiming for the Dragon Slayer's legs, Gemini doing the same thing and thrust out their whips at her legs. The two black whips wrapped around the bluenette's legs, causing her to fall onto her back. The blonde female smiled, returning both Celestial Spirits back to the Celestial world.

''Lucy-San you did amazing! You barely lost any magic power!'' She gave her comrade a hug, surprising Lucy.

''Thanks to you I'm feeling a bit better.'' Lucy's smile didn't disappear until her brown eyes landed on Natsu. Did he even worry about her? I guess he's just in a bad mood. Happy flew over to the two females with his tail bristled, ''Hey there Happy!''

''Hi Lucy!'' He waved from above.

Lucy's eyes wandered over to the Fire Dragon Slayer with interest, curiosity. What was he up to that was better than annoying the heck out of her? She released Wendy and slowly walked over to him. She didn't want to sneak up on him or anything and deserve a slap on the face. Lucy just wanted a hug from Natsu or him to put his arm around her shoulders or waist. She _craved_ him.

Natsu's POV~

I've only been ignoring her after what happened because I don't want to see her cry anymore. I want her to smile. I don't want to see the girl _I_ care about hurt. He opened his eyes and looked at her with a expressionless face. What was she thinking about right now? What did she want from _him_? Natsu tsked, crossing his arms across his chest. Lucy was surely sort of freaking him out, but then again he knew she was wondering why he hadn't talked to her for a week after the incident. I don't want to see her hurt. Maybe I should stay away from her for a while. Until I'm able to confess my feelings-Or till I know I can face her. The pinkette stood up, folding up the chair, he looked over his shoulder to see Lucy open her mouth which soon closed; she pressed her lip into a line. I can't afford to lose her! He screamed, biting his lower lip to prevent the comment from sliding out. Natsu looked at the ground as he entered the Guild Haul once again. No one was injured so why should I stay? Lucy only got dirt on her shirt and that was it.

The Dragon Slayer placed the chair in a corner and sat down next to Gray, which to Lisanna's surprise shocked her. The silver-haired female walked over to the boy with pink hair. She placed a hand on his shoulder causing him to stand up next to the Ice-Mage. She smiled sweetly at him. Natsu just flashed a quick smile then put his head down, his arms blocking out all possible places for someone to poke their in, which he found strange. Why would someone try to look at another person that way? All sorts of questions popped into the Dragon Slayer's mind, but Lisanna was still there. Standing by his side like the loyal friend she was. Well that's what he thought. He _only_ thought of her as a friend, comrade. Of course they had those moments back when they were kids, but those memories didn't really mean anything to him right now. All he wanted to do was run up to Lucy and kiss the hell out of her! Heck he thought about it, but knew he'd be rejected by the blonde in a matter of seconds. Natsu's head rose when he heard the sound of the back door opening and closing. He sniffed the air. _Lucy_. His eyes were locked on her, not leaving her. Lucy sat down at the bar right behind Lisanna so Natsu couldn't see her. He rolled his eyes at the thought of the silver-headed female being jealous. She wasn't was she? His eyes met her blue eyes. Calm and blue like the ocean.

She didn't seem jealous so maybe it was just his mind playing tricks on him or something weird. The pink-headed Dragon Slayer gave Lisanna a smile. What did she want from her? Did she have something important to say or what? Lisanna's eyes flicked away from him and over to where Lucy was talking to Mirajane. She shrugged, noticing nothing interesting was happening anyway and looked back at the Dragon Slayer who was definitely confused. She finally opened her mouth to speak and the only words that came out were,

''Natsu, are you okay?" She asked slightly blushing.

Why was she blushing? Does she have a fever? Is she like Juvia and fantasying about someone? He blinked blankly, feeling really stupid when he didn't respond to her question quick enough, but answered, ''I'm fine. How are you, Lisanna?"

"I'm fine as well. I noticed you've been ignoring Lucy for almost over a week. What's wrong? Lost interest in her?" She asked her eyes flashed with hunger.

W-Wait hunger? Whoa..Natsu flinched a bit, then looked away. ''Why do you care? She's not really close to you or anything.'' He huffed.

''So. She's you're best friend. I think you should watch out for your friends a little more, that's all.'' She smiled.

''Whoa. Natsu you've been ignoring Lucy?" Gray asked, looking drunk.

''Gray are you drunk?"

"P-Probably. I dunno.'' He hiccupped taking another sip of beer in his right hand.

''Dude slow down.'' Natsu warned the Ice Wizard with an unusual worried look on his face. He'd never worried about Gray until today.

''Why should I?" He asked chugging down the last of the beer that was in the mug. ''Hey Lisanna can you get me a bottle instead?"

''Sure, Gray.'' She took the mug from him and rushed over to were Mirajane and Lucy were still talking. Gray watched as Lisanna grabbed three beer bottles and placed them on the tray she'd been carrying around with her, just like her sister. Lisanna headed over to the two, giving Gray his three bottles of beer so she wouldn't have to be called over to him every 5 minutes or so. The silver-haired girl walked away over to another table while Mira just stood there talking to Lucy, washing out mugs and cups for Lisanna to serve to the Guild when they were filled with whatever contents the person had requested. Natsu looked away from where Lucy was and let out a groan as if he was in pain when he wasn't. Gray poked the so called Fire-head in the ribs, not receiving a response Gray shrugged it off downing his second bottle of beer in less than 3 minutes. Well he might get a hangover..

Lucy's POV~

I walked into the Guild to feel a pair of eyes on me as I worked my way over to the bar where Mira stood. I knew all too well who was looking at me. _Natsu_ I looked over my shoulder to see Lisanna standing next to him with her tray covering her cleavage. As _if _Natsu would look at someone's breasts! Lucy let out a snort of disbelief. Mirajane looked over at me with a look in her eyes. Was she hiding something from me?

''Hey can I get a beer?" I asked, shifting in an unpleasantly as I still felt Natsu's eyes on me. It felt as if they were burning into my soul..

''A-A beer?" Mira repeated, stuttering.

''Yeah. A beer.''

''That's unusual Lucy. Did something happen between you and Natsu?" She asked filling up the cup she had in her hands. Mira felt a little awkward giving the blonde something unusual and unexpected, but reluctantly gave her the cup.

''Not that I know of. We haven't talked for a while. Hey where's Erza?"

''Oh she left with Mystogan while ago.''

''I feel bad for him. Getting dragged around by Titania, the armor queen and supposedly the queen of Fairies.''

''He seems like a really great guy, but I have to agree with you on that one.'' Both I and Mira laughed, slowly returning to the other subject I had tried to avoid.

''Do you think Natsu-'' I stopped realizing that it was a stupid question and shook my head, taking a drink of the beer. The cool liquid ran down my throat, trying to enjoy it, but it tasted a little bitter.

''Hm? You can tell me anything. I'll keep it a secret between me and you.'' She tilted her head to the side, smiling brightly.

I thought of how to put the question together. ''Do you think he really likes your sister?" I asked.

''There's a possibility. But then again I think she might like Laxus.''

I choked on the beer when I heard the Lightning Dragon Slayer's name. ''Say what?" I coughed.

''Heh. Or it could be someone else.''

''Imagine Laxus and Lisanna getting together.'' I told her, smirking at the thought, ''they'd have an adorable kid!''

''True.'' We both smiled at the thought.

''Who do you think Wendy likes?" I asked giving Mira a curious look.

''That's a tough one.''

''I'd pair her with Romeo any day!''

''Seriously? Isn't he like 17 or something?"

''Yeah, I don't care. Those two would be adorable together. Did you see how Gajeel and Levy have been acting over the past few years?"

''That's also true. And not really why?"

''Take a good look for yourself.'' I pointed over at Levy and Gajeel who were both sitting next to each other. Levy of course had a book open in front of her and Gajeel's mouth was full of metal.

''I sort of feel bad for Levy.''

''Eh?"

''She's got a lot of things on her hands nowadays. I've seen her reading stacks of books and finishing them in a hour.''

''Is that so? I know she'd do something like that because she loves to read. I do too I just don't read much unless it appeals to me then I'll read it. I judge books by their cover.''

''Levy doesn't care what kind of book it is. She'll read it in a flash. And with that magic of hers it could be powerful in a way.''

''I was thinking the same thing! She could be powerful. All she has to do is sit there and write something or say it then poof!'' I squeaked, making explosion gestures with my hands.

''Lucy I think you've had enough to drink.'' The female behind the counter told me.

''Nah. Keep 'em comin'.'' I told her, holding out the cup that said Coca-Cola and Pepsi on it.

''You're on your seventh round. Why don't you go home?"

''There's nothin' to do there but stare at the wall.''

''That's better than drinking. If you do you might end up like Cana.'' She pointed to the drunk female who was sitting on the counter wearing a royal blue bra and tan pants.

''Maybe I will get drunk with Cana. We'll have fun.'' Lucy stood up, heaving herself up onto the counter to sit next to her, ''Hey can I get a drink of that?" I asked Cana who looked at me weird but handed me the bottle of Vodka without hesitation. I raised the bottle to my lips and began downing it down just like Gray had done with his three beers. Lisanna was grabbing a few more while Mirajane went to pick up the ones that he'd drank from to throw them into the recycling. I gave Cana the bottle back, putting my arm around the dark brunette's neck as if I knew her longer than anyone else in the Guild. A few minutes passed by as we talked about random things that popped into our heads even though we were drunk. We started singing random songs, making everyone stare at us. Even Natsu looked at me like I was crazy.

''Safe and sound!'' The two of us shouted with an arm around each other, grinning like idiots. Natsu watched the two drunk females as they continued singing their song. Everyone in the Guild cheered at us. I didn't care because I was enjoying my time with Cana.

''Lucy, Cana. I think you should get down from there.'' Mirajane's voice came from behind me, but I ignored her replying with a,

''Why?'' I whined, raising another bottle of Vodka to my lips.

''You're going to hurt yourself.''

''N-No I won't I'm a big girl.'' I watched her give me a look then stalk off over to Gray's table. I continued watching as I seen Gray passed out cold next to Natsu. I lifted my bottle into the air, laughing. ''Haha, Gray you're such a pussy! I drank more than you!'' I shouted.

''Shuddup.'' The Ice Wizard groaned.

''No you shut up! You listen here you little shit.'' I said, sitting in a crisscross-apple-sauce position, feeling as if I was in Kindergarten again.

''Lucy close your legs or take that skirt off.'' Cana told me.

''Why?''

''Because people are having nosebleeds. In other words they're staring at your panties.''

''I don't care. Hey Natschu!'' I shouted getting off the counter from where I was next to Cana. ''Natshu.'' I repeated a little clearer. He swiveled his head around to look at me with wide eyes. But he still said nothing. Natsu grunted in annoyance. So I annoyed him? I crossed my arms with a bottle of Vodka in each hand. He hasn't said anything to me-Not that I know of. He stood up and turned around to look at me. I half expected him to walk away instead he grabbed my legs and picked me up placing me on his shoulder. ''I want to stay and do a rehearsal with Cana.'' I cried out, trying to reach out y hand to the drunken brunette. Then that was when I first heard him speak-well to me in 2 and a half weeks.

''You're drunk, Luce. I'm going to take you home.''

''Why?"

"Because I said so!'' He balanced her on his shoulder.

''You're no fun.''

''Yes I am, but you're drunk and don't know what you're saying.''

''Yes I do.'' Just a little farther. I was close to grabbing Cana's hand. Something was preventing me from doing so. Natsu.

''Quit whining. You're making it worse!'' He hissed walking out of the Guild. Natsu headed straight for her apartment.

''Fine. I'll stop Mister I'll-stop-talking-to you for a week.''

He didn't speak and continued on walking.

XXX

Natsu's POV~

I put Lucy on her bed, but she wouldn't let go of me. Damn it let go! I just stood there trying to figure out a way to get her to let go of me. Nothing came. Shit! She'll kill me if I do something stupid. I sweat-dropped nervously. She's just too irresistible. Lucy smiled and pressed her forehead against mine rubbing her face in mine. What the hell is she doing? I flinched when I felt her tug on the black shirt I was wearing. Oh mother of Mavis help! I closed my eyes shut as she just stared at me in silence and continued the tugging. She wants me to take my shirt off shit! I couldn't do anything but stand there like the idiot I was. Only I wanted to be _her _idiot.

''Hey Natshuu.'' She laughed letting me go in the process.

''What?"

"Give me a kiss.''

''No, Luce you're drunk and won't remember a thing tomorrow.'' I told her.

''You think I'm ugly don't you? Why'd you take me from Cana?"

''I don't think you're ugly and I took you because you're drunk. You needed to go home.''

''No I'm not!'' She whined putting her hands on her head as if it hurt.

''Yes you are now shut up and go to sleep!''

''No.''

''Why are you making everything harder than it is?"

''I'm not.''

''Yes you are!''

''No I'm not, so how 'bout you shuddup?"

''I don't have to. I'm waiting for you to go to sleep so I can leave.''

Lucy stood up, wobbling a bit but managed to stand and look at me. That's when I knew what she was doing. She jumped off her bed and tackled me, sitting on my stomach. I let out a groan of pain as I looked up to see her sticking her fingers in my pink hair. What the absolute fuck? ''Why won't you kiss me?" The mage asked giving me a puppy-dog look.

''I already told you.''

''Oh c'mon!'' She scooted down my stomach-Ow fuck! Why there? ''Are you aroused by me sitting on you?"

''I-I don't have to tell you that!'' I protested.

''Then why do you have a hard-on?"

''Tch..'' I looked away blushing. At least she couldn't see it because the lights were off and the only light there was came from the window. The moonlight silhouetted us as she grinded against my penis. All I did was blush, then noticing she was leaning in to kiss me. I pulled back the first time, but I let her kiss me the next time. I felt her run her fingers through my hair continuously, non-stop. I pulled out my phone from my pocket noticing the time I shoved her off me and picked her up, putting her on her bed. I heard a few protests escape her lips and just ignored them. For fucks sake! I soon noticed that she was dozing off and found it adorable. Maybe I should stay just in case she gets up and tries to crawl back to the Guild. I left her door open and crashed on the couch.


	5. Just a dream!

Lucy's POV~

I woke up to sunlight shining on my face. I flipped onto my other side and hid under the covers, knowing I couldn't sleep anymore and my head hurt like hell. Finally I sat up. I flung the blanket that was on me off to the other side of my bed, feeling a little cold now I quickly stepped out of bed and headed into my living-room to spot someone sleeping on my couch. I walked over to him and poked him in the face with my pointer finger. Natsu let out a groan and asked for 5 more minutes so I did something I knew I'd regret. I slapped Natsu across the face, leaving a red hand-print on his cheek. He sat up, grabbed my wrist squeezing it tightly. I seen pure confusion written all over his face. He rubbed the mark I'd left on his face and gave me a cold stare before speaking.

''What the hell Lucy?!"

''S-Sorry. I just wanted to wake you up even though you do look cute when you're sleeping.''

''What for?"

''I wanted to ask you..'' I paused seeing that his shirt was on the floor and jumped back. ''Did you and I have sex?" She asked with a quizzical look on her face.

Natsu chuckled and sat up on the couch with a smile, ''No, but I wish.''

''Haha-Wait you what?''

''Nothing..''

''So did anything happen?"

''Nothing much. You got drunk and started singing with Cana and I took you home, you wanted me to kiss you, but I rejected you. You started crying I told you to go to sleep you jumped on me we kissed then you passed out on your bed.'' He grinned.

''Holy fucking shit.''

''Whoa, Luce.''

''D-Did you touch me?" I asked backing away from him with a blush.

''No. Why would I touch _you?_"

''I don't know. Maybe you just would!"'

''No I wouldn't.'' He scratched the back of his head, looking a little lost.

I groaned and sat on the floor as he reached out to grab his shirt, watching him put it back on. ''C-Can I ask you something?''

''Eh?" He looked up at me.

''Did we cuddle or anything?"

''Not really.''

''Now get out.'' I blushed, pointing to the door. I turned around to see him opening up my window. I stormed over to him grabbing onto his wrist and pulled him over to the door. ''Do you know how to use a door?"

''Yeah, I prefer the window though.'' He blinked. Natsu stopped walking, leaving me trying to drag him over to the door. ''Are you going to the Guild today?"

''Why wouldn't I?"

''Dunno. With all that's happened over the past few weeks I thought you'd probably want some space..''

''That would be great. I have my hands full as you can see. Now out!'' I shoved him out the door and closed it behind him, locking it and the window to make sure he wouldn't try to come back in and watch me while I take a bath. I took off my shirt and skirt, leaving only my panties and strapless-bra on. I turned on the water and in a few minutes the blonde hopped in and out in less than 20 minutes. I put on a white shirt and gray sweatpants, not caring what I wore or how I looked, I opened up my Laptop browsing through Twitter. I stared at the Tweets Natsu had posted. One thing caught my eye. The picture from when Natsu snuck up from behind me and took a picture, leaving me dumbfounded and expressionless. _'Damn him!' _I sat back in my chair sighing. _'Why me?'_ I closed it and put on a yellow sweatshirt, I shoved my ear buds into my phone then did the same, putting them in my ears instead. I then looked through the songs, picked a random one, grabbed my keys whip, and left my apartment. Heading to the only place I _wanted_ to go to. None other than Fairy Tail, of course.

When I entered the Guild Cana rushed over to me with a beer in her hand. ''Hey did you enjoy singing songs with me?"

''We sang songs?" I asked, not really remembering what happened last night. The only thing I remembered was getting into a conversation with Mira then drinking with Cana.

''Of course we did!'' She grinned. My eyes flicked around the Guild, spotting the person I was searching for. Natsu. That bastard I'll make him pay! I balled my hand into a fist, stomping on over to the Fire-mage with a cold look. _'First he didn't want to talk to me then suddenly starts talking to me out of nowhere. He has some explaining to do-Then again not really.'_ I sat down next to Natsu, my eyes fixed on him. It took me a few minutes to realize he was sleeping and slap him on the back of his head.

''Lucy stop hitting me." He sat up rubbing his eyes.

''How'd you know it was me?"

"I'm a Dragon Slayer, Luce. I have a nose for a reason. Besides come here.'' He scooted out farther, away from the table for me to sit on his lap.

''Since when do you think I'll sit on _your_ lap?" I snapped blushing a bit as well.

''Why not?" He tilted his head to the side.

''I don't want to.''

''That's a lame excuse Luce.''

I banged my head against the wood table letting out a groan. '_He's crazy to think I'd sit in his lap-'_

Lisanna was the person who sat down on his lap instead, surprising the both of us. I shrugged it off and stood up to go sit by Gray. I spotted Happy dancing on a table like Plue. '_Urgh! I wish Pule was here so I could just squeeze him to death!' _I thought, sitting next to the Ice-Mage who was distracted by Juvia so he didn't even notice the blonde sitting next to him. Erza dragged Mystogan over to a corner giving him kisses all over his face. '_I feel bad for him.'_ I bit my tongue to prevent the statement from coming out, quickly replacing it with a giggle. Levy sat next to Gajeel as usual, the only person who was looking around with a confused face was none other than Wendy. She was alone and Happy was chasing Carla around the Guild. I waved at the bluenette hoping she'd see that I had nothing to do besides sit there and stare at people doing lovey-dovey shit. Wendy nodded, working her way over to me she asked if I wanted to go to the Ramen shop that was a few blocks away from the Guild. I couldn't help but nod my head.

The two of us stalked out of the Guild and over to the shop.

''The Ramen there costs 5 Jewels, right?"

''Yeah.'' She told me with a smile.

'She's so cute! If something does happen between her and Romeo I'd have a heart attack!'

I returned the smile as we turned left. The both of us spotting the shop we ran over to it a little excited to get away from the Guild. Especially Natsu.

''It feels good to get out of the Guild does it not, Lucy-San?"

"Sure does. Hey should we just buy Ramen and go to my apartment?"

''If that's okay with you, Lucy-San,'' Wendy smiled.

''But then again it would just be easier to buy some.'' I hesitated and sat down at a table, sitting across from the bluenette.

Natsu's POV~

I stared at Lisanna with nothing but shock written all over my face. It felt as if my face was being drained of color. I looked around for a yellow sweatshirt, but didn't see one. _'Shit!' _I thought running my fingers through my pink hair. Lisanna got off my lap and bowed. The only thing that escaped my mouth was a, ''What the hell just happened?!" I asked her.

''Hm? All I did was sit on your lap because she didn't want to.''

''F-Fuck..!'' I muttered under my breath.

''Eh?"

''Fuck!'' I slammed my hands on the table standing up in the process. I looked at Lisanna who was confused, but not scared. _'So Lucy's jealous, eh?' _I thought smirking. ''Gray, Erza are we still up for that job that _we _chose?" I grinned. _'It's a good thing I haven't told Luce about it yet!'_

''Possibly, why?" Erza asked removing her face from Mystogan's who was having a nosebleed and close to passing out on the floor.

''Just wondering.'' I ran out of the Guild, not knowing where to go. The only instinct that came to me was to follow Wendy and Lucy's sent. I soon stumbled upon the Ramen shop, the smell filling my nose and basically wrapping itself around me, as if trying to persuade me eat some. _'I might eat some. Lets just hope I dont get slapped in the face by her.'_ I swallowed hard, trying to swallow the lump in my throat as I dashed over to the shop. _'There they are!'_ I opened the door and made sure I stood behind Lucy, causing Wendy's eyes to grow wide. I put my arm around her shoulder as if we knew each other since we were kids. She squeaked slowly turning to see who it was. I seen Lucy relax when she realized it was only me.

''Hey, Luce!'' I sat down next to her with a grin on my face, looking like a total idiot.

''What now Natsu?" She hid her face putting her hood on her head. I tilted my head to the side confused.

''Hey..Are you mad because of what happened back there?" I asked with a serious look on my face.

''N-No. Why'd you ask?"

''You seem jealous of Lisanna. A jealous Lucy, hm?" He couldn't help but grin at the thought.

''W-What?!" She stuttered with a blush. ''What makes you think that?"

''Oh you left the Guild in a hurry.'' The two of us forgot about Wendy and stared at her with wide eyes. She just flinched back with a scared look on her face.

''Natsu!'' Lucy slapped my shoulder, causing me to grin.

''What, sweetheart?~" I asked in a seductive tone.

She flushed a bit. ''D-Don't call me that! Wendy lets go.'' Lucy stood up to leave with the other Dragon Slayer, but I stopped her short in her tracks by grabbing her arm. ''What's it now?" She hissed with a cold look on her face.

''Why are you acting so Tsundere towards me?"

''I'm not!''

''Yes you are! See right there. Denial!'' I grinned, pulling her closer to me. Wendy just stared wide-eyed.

Lucy's POV~

'Oh shit. He's going to kiss me! Why couldn't Happy be here?'

I practically had a panic attack as he leaned forward. I closed my eyes shut letting out a squeak which soon turned into a moan as his lips crashed into mine making Wendy have a small nosebleed. I pushed away from him with wide eyes he let go of me, hiding his face in the scarf Igneel had given him. _'Didn't he plan on just finding Igneel and if he did what would he do when his quest is complete?' _I looked down at my black shoes nervously. _'I don't want to stop him from pursuing his dream.'_

''Hey Wendy you okay over there?"

"Y-Yes Natsu-San. I-I just..''

''It's okay.'' He smiled. After that Wendy didn't say another word on the way back to the Guild. Natsu dragged me all the way back though. _'Go hang out with Lisanna!'_ I wanted to scream out loud, I bit my tongue to prevent it from sliding out. ''Lucy why are you being so stubborn? You're never this stubborn.'' He placed his hand on my forehead, slowly moving it to my cheek. _'This is my chance!'_ I quickly opened my mouth biting down on one of his fingers. He winced in pain and all I could do was bite harder to hide my smirk. ''Fuck let go Luce!'' He screeched. When I let go he gave me a cold glare.

''That's for kissing me!'' I hissed.

''So it was a little kiss. I can't give the girl I _care _about a kiss?" He questioned.

'Good point though.'

I sat down in a chair, putting my head down to silently cry, making sure the almighty Dragneel couldn't see. I pulled my yellow hood up a little more to cover up my face.

''What's wrong, honey?" He cooed, removing my hood to get a good look at my face. I looked up at him with a puffy pink face, tears still streaming down my face. Natsu had a shocked look on his face. He cupped my face with his hands, wiping the tears away with his thumbs.

''Nothing just-stop.''

''Why?"

''Stop it, _asshole_!'' I shouted making sure the whole Guild could hear me. Bisca looked down at Asuka who had earphones in her ears, letting out a sigh of relief. I stood up and stormed out of the Guild, leaving Natsu behind not caring. I wanted to look back at him and then again I didn't. _'Urgh why me I swear!' _When I got home I took off my clothes, jumped into the bath tub to take a shower. I turned on the water, just as Natsu opened my the front door. Luckily I didn't have a clear shower curtain. He knocked on the door.

''Lucy can I join you? And why are you taking another bath?"

'Seriously? What the heck's wrong with you guys?'

I turned on the faucet in the tub, filling it up with water. Without permission he poked his head through the curtain to look at me.

''Mind if I come in?" He grinned.

I sarcastically laughed, making sure my breasts were covered by something, even though I noticed they were covered in bubbles I let out a sigh. I heard the sound of clothes hitting the floor. _'He's actually getting in!' _I closed my eyes to make sure I didn't see anything. He sat on the other end of the large tub, grinning at me.

''Who invited you in?" I snapped, blushing lightly, ''Also I'm taking another because I've been walking around, sweating because of those sweatpants.''

''Oh, I thought you did. Who cares I'm in.'' He splashed some water on me. I scowled at him in annoyance. _'Maybe I could get used to this.' _Before I knew it Natsu grabbed my legs, pulling me closer to him. I felt my whole face turn as red as Erza's hair. Natsu smiled as if he had a plan going on.

''What do you think you're doing Mr. Dragneel?"

''Eh? Do you have a problem Miss Heartfilia?"

''Y-Yes..!''

''And that is?"

''Er..I, uh...''

''Exactly, why were you being so mean to me?''

''I'm just not in the mood.''

''On your period I see.''

''N-No!''

''Then why were you so Tsundere?"

''I don't know.''

''You must know. There's a reason for everything.''

''Maybe I don't have one.'' I spoke. He lifted me onto his lap making my nose finally bleed.

''Lucy are you okay?" He asked resting his head on my shoulder, his arms were wrapped around my waist. I could feel the bubbles sliding off ever so slowly.

''N-No.''

''Do you want me to get out?" He asked.

''N-Not really. You can stay if you want.''

''Tch, I can't believe you're even letting me take a bath with you.'' He smiled, kissing my neck.

''Don't kiss me. We're not boyfriend and girlfriend so stop. Besides Lisanna likes you a lot. And if you start dating me It might hurt her deep inside.''

''So? Can't I get some, Luce?" He whined.

''No. Not till there's a _us _but there will never be an _us_.'' I told him closing my eyes, placing my hands on my breasts to make sure he wouldn't touch them.

''Not yet there isn't. Maybe I just didn't know if you felt the same way.''

''Well I think you just go out with Lisanna instead she likes you a lot.''

''We're only childhood friends! She's been hanging around with Laxus a lot.''

''Really?" I choked out.

''Yes Lucy.'' Natsu kissed my cheek this time.

''S-Stop it!''

''Why?"

''Because I told you so.'' I slipped out of his grasp now shivering violently.

''Cold sweetheart?"

''S-Shut up!'' I hissed, reaching for a towel. I stood up, bubbles covering my waist all the way down to my feet. I wrapped the towel around myself, stuck my tongue out at him and stepped out of the tub.

''Aww. C'mon Luce!'' He complained, draining the water and getting out following me like a baby duck following it's mother.

''I want to get dressed by myself. And let me relax!'' I flashed him a look.

''A-Aye!''

That's when I noticed he didn't grab a towel and threw mine at him, screaming on the inside. I sat awkwardly on the floor, covering myself up with my arms, hands, and legs.

''Are you going to sit there until I leave?'' He laughed, putting on his white baggy pants and black shirt. He wrapped his scarf around his neck with a smile.

''P-Possibly.'' I told him my teeth chattering as I sat on the carpet. Natsu walked over to me with the towel I'd given him, wrapping it around me. I felt warm until he stood back up and headed for my room. I made sure the towel covered my body following him to grab some clothes. The pinkette laid on my bed on his back. I went through my dresser picking out random clothes. I picked out the red pants that had flames down near the bottom. Erza gave them to me, telling me she had another pair. I held a white shirt and white panties. Natsu sat up watching me leave. I closed the bathroom door once again.

I came out minutes later to see him fake-sleeping so I decided to prodded him in the ribs with my pointer finger. He let out a groan jolting up.

''What was that for?"

''You were pretending to sleep.''

''So?"

''I think you should go now.''

''Why?"

I searched for what to tell him knowing deep down that I didn't want him to leave. I wanted him to stay and warm me up as I slept in my bed. ''Happy might need you.'' I found it stupid of all people and animals I had to choose the blue cat.

''He's with Charles and Wendy.''

''...Shit.'' I cursed under my breath hoping the Dragon Slayer didn't hear even when he did.

''I heard that.''

''You know what. Damn you and your hearing.'' I jumped on my bed, sprawled out next to him.

''Are you a virgin?"

''W-What? I think that was the sound of Ice-cream in my fridge calling my name.'' I got off my bed and shuffled into the kitchen to where my fridge was I took out the tub of Ice-cream I had in my fridge. Natsu grabbed himself a spoon, opened it and started stuffing his face. ''Hey!'' I slapped his hand away, hissing at him. He backed away with his hands in the air as if he did nothing.

''I just want some that's all.''

''You're killing me.'' I groaned. He took another spoon-full of Ice-cream; he shoved it into my mouth instead only to cough it back up, trying to catch my breath. ''I can't believe you.''

''I can't believe myself either.'' He snickered taking another for himself. I snatched the spoon from him earning a frown.

''It's my Ice-cream. Get your own!''

''I don't want to. Luce, sharing is caring.''

''Sharing isn't caring.'' I stuck out my tongue once again, lifting the spoon to my mouth to only have my head shoved out of the way by him. I squeaked when he took the silver spoon into his mouth then removed his lips from the spoon. ''Oh come on give me some!'' I shoved the spoon back in, turning my back on him. _'Finally!'_ I swallowed the cool chocolate. Natsu peered over my shoulder to take a hold of my hand and put it in the tub of Ice-cream then bring it back out.

''I want this one.'' He said, putting his arms around my waist once again. I had my hair tied up like Erza, only I didn't have the cloth that was bound around her breasts.

''Fine.'' I let him take the spoon, not caring anymore. I zoned out for a few seconds and never realized Natsu had put Ice-cream in my mouth. I felt like a baby being fed by her father-I shook my head, pushing him away. ''You can stay as long as you don't do anything stupid. I'm going to sleep.''

''This early?" He pointed with the spoon to the clock that read 9:30 PM.

''Um, problem?"

''No, but you still haven't answered my question.''

''Hm?"

''I asked if you were a virgin and got no response except for a 'I think I heard the Ice-cream in my fridge calling my name'.''

''I don't have to tell you!''

''Why can't you tell me?"

''Because I just don't want to.'' I speed-walked over to my room, flopping down on my bed. In a few minutes I was out like a candle.

XXX

I woke up in the middle of the night to find Natsu still not sleeping beside me. _'Where's he? He's usually sleeping with me by this time...' _I got up and heard the TV on, and a loud snoring came from the living-room. I quietly walked over to the couch to see Natsu passed out. _'Seriously?'_ I crept over to the other side to hover over the sleeping pinkette, raising my hand to gently slap his cheek.

''What is it Lucy?" He opened his eyes. I could tell he wasn't near awake.

''Can you come cuddle with me? I'm cold.''

''Aww. My little sweetheart's cold?" He yawned, sitting up and stretching.

''Y-Yes. But I'm not your sweetheart.'' I pouted crossing my arms under my chest becuse of my Double-D breasts.

''I'm going, I'm going.'' He waved me off taking a few minutes so he could process what was happening.

I got back in bed, laying on my side under the covers. I heard Natsu's footstep getting closer to the bed. He was sleeping next to me in a matter of seconds. ''Hey, Natsu?"

''Yeah Luce?"

''Did you eat all my Ice-cream?"

He pulled me in closer, chuckling. ''Yes.''

'Damn it!'

I felt like throwing a book at him but instead enjoyed the moment of us cuddling like we usually do.

XXX

Normal POV~

Lucy woke up once again to find herself alone. She opened her eyes for a minute then closed them, moving into a different position so she could sleep on her stomach, which made her wince in pain, but tried to sleep that way. Instead Lucy just laid on her side, folding the other side of her long blue, green, and teal pillow so it covered her face, the blonde grabbed her phone and earbuds, putting them inside the phone to listen to some music. About two minutes later she jolted up with wide eyes and got out of her bed, heading for her kitchen to smell something cooking. _'What the fuck-?' _She thought as her brown eyes met black. The Celestial mage rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't asleep. Natsu raised a eyebrow making her sit down in a chair.

''What are you cooking on my stove?"

''I'm just cooking Happy's fish..''

''Ew, fish for breakfast? Teach that cat to like eggs or bacon.'' She facepalmed herself hard.

''Don't hurt yourself.''

''Oh, yeah, Sherlock I'm going to die just because I facepalmed hard.'' I told him in a sarcastic voice.

Happy strolled in with his tail straight in the air and his nose twitching with excitement. He walked around Natsu chanting something that Lucy didn't care about. She opened her labtop watching as it turned on and started processing everything. Luckily she had typed her novel on it instead of keeping the stack of papers. She'd burned them a while back when Natsu wasn't there. Natsu said something she didn't catch and soon noticed him throwing the fish in the air watching Happy catch it.

''Don't throw things in _'my' _apartment. Is that clear?" The blonde hissed, clearly grumpy from being woken up at 9:50 in the morning. It was now 10:20 Am as she typed away for her novel. _'It's a god thing that Natsu's not wearing a apron because that would just be embarrassing.' _She blushed at the thought then shook her head to get the thought out of her head. Her phone vibrated on the table, she looked around and didn't see Natsu in the kitchen anymore. The mage unlocked her phone to see a text from him.

Their conversation:

''Hey, baby come take a nap with me.''

''And why should I? I'm typing my novel. Leave me be.''

''I don't want to take one by myself.''

''Well too bad!'' She ended the short conversation and another text popped up,

''You're not Tsundere.''

And with that she ignored the text to continue typing. Natsu shouted out loud from Lucy's room. ''I know you're tired. Come in here~'' He got up padding over to the blonde, he put an arm around her shoulder which she shook off.

''Leave me be. I need to finish this.''

''C'mon!''

''What's with your awkward behavior? You've been acting like this since yesterday.''

He grinned and watched her type, ignoring her question. She stood up closing the labtop and elbowed him in the stomach. Natsu pretended to be hurt making Lucy scoff.

''What was that for?'' He questioned.

''That's for making me cry.'' I turned around to punch him in the stomach then run away.

''Then that one was for...?"

''For putting me on your lap in _my _bathtub.''

''So I had fun.'' He grinned like a little kid.

''You-Just..Ugh!" She pulled at her blonde hair, making sure to whack him on the head. Lucy walked away with the labtop clutched in her hands with Natsu following behind.

''Lucy~''

''What?"

''Let me cuddle with you.''

''No. Now go home.'' I shut the door to only find it opening again.

''I don't want to go home right now.''

''Well too bad now go.''

''You're pretty boring.''

''Back at you.''

The pinkette wandered back into the living-room in addition the male turned on the TV, irritating Lucy out of her mind she shut the labtop provoking her to stomp over to the grinning man on her couch.

''What?" He gave her a decisve look, still grinning.

''You make me sick however, I _will _cuddle with you since you're my radiator. Besides you keep me warm at night.''

Natsu gave a chortle and watched as she plodded over to the other side of the couch furthermore to sit in-between his thighs. He enveloped her in his arms warming her physique. Lucy flushed as he relentlessly warmed her up, ''We should do this more often.''

''Ha, In your dreams hot-head.''

''Hey is that a compliment?"

''No. It's not.''

''Maybe I'm your hot-head.'' He nuzzled her cheek, resting his head on her shoulder.

''Why are you being so lovey-dovey?" She groaned as he gave her another kiss on the cheek with his arms around her midriff with a sigh.

''Because I feel like it.'' He whispered in her ear, stirring the hair near her ear. She closed her eyes shut with a blush, ''Don't try to hide it.'' Natsu said, lowering his voice. Lucy sat there, slowly rocking her hips on his lap, a moan of approval escaped him.

''You idiot!'' She let out a screech as he toppled over with a smile. He felt her back pressing up against his white shirt, trying to get the screaming blonde to calm down.

''Take it easy. I'm not hurting you am I?"

''Didn't I tell you we're not official?"

''Yeah. I've been wanting to ask you a question.''

'What now?'

She thought as Natsu sat back up on the couch. ''What is it?"

''Can I touch your breasts?" He asked blushing a little.

''What kind of fucking question is that?" Lucy squirmed in his arms making him laugh. ''Let me go damn it!'' She protested but soon stopped.

''Are you done? I was kidding it was just a joke, Luce!''

''Can you let me go now?"

''Not till I get a kiss.''

''W-Why a kiss?"

''Because it helps me calm down. You remind me of home.'' He said, letting her go to only grab her wrist and watch her flail around.

''I don't care if it helps you calm down I want freedom!''

''But I want a kiss!'' He yanked her closer to him, only to watch her back up with a blush.

''I don't want to!'' She groaned, falling to her knees and finally her face hit the carpet making her fall a little softer. Lucy mumbled into the carpet, Natsu watching her with wide eyes.

''Gosh, Luce. Hurt your face?"

She said nothing, just letting the apartment go silent, Lucy zoned out, not paying attention to Natsu who was trying to get in her pants by flattering her. Natsu asked the blonde if she wanted to take a nap with her, of course she was stupid enough to accept it, he carried her into her room and dropped her on the bed. Lucy let out a squeak staring up at him with a small smile. Natsu hopped in next to her the two let out a sigh then slowly fell alseep even though Natsu kept shifting a little under the covers.

Lucy's Nightmare~

Gray burst into Lucy's apartment with only black boxers. He bent down to catch his breath then spoke, ''We've got a problem.'' He slammed the door, locking it behind him.

''What the hell did you do this time Gray?'' Natsu growled, finally letting the blonde go.

''Nothing!'' Gray raised his hands in the air, ''I just walked out of the Guild and a bunch of people started to chase me saying they loved me and shit. It's crazy out there man don't even try going out. This is want happened to me when I got in.''

''They love you that much they took your clothes?" Lucy tilted her head to the side with confusion written all over her face. ''That's just stupid. Let me deal with this.'' She walked over to the door turning the knob and stared at the people taking pictures of her and pointing micro-phones at her, asking her weird questions. ''What the absolute fuck?" Natsu said poking his head out to stand beside her he protectively shoved her back in to stare at the people taking pictures and asking for his autograph. ''Gray look what you did!''

''I didn't do anything!'' He shouted, watching Tv on Lucy's couch making her scowl.

''Why so many people?" Natsu asked pushing Lucy back a bit so he could step back in but heard someone ask if he was daiting Lucy. The blonde hid behind him with a blush. Natsu raised a brow, confused then smirked. ''Yes-''

He was soon cut off by Lucy who spoke up, ''No.''

''Oh c'mon Luce! Are you going to say that everytime I ask you out?"

''Yes.''

''What if I asked you to marry me what would you say then?" Surprised and shocked, Lucy looked away, pouting. Her hair was still tied up in a pony-tail and still looked like Erza, but she was basically the Scarlet-headed female's blonde side. ''Exactly! You can't turn me down.'' He grinned at her and returned to the camreas, ''Why are you even here?"

''Because you're famous!'' A reporter shouted from the crowd. Natsu's jaw dropped, ''Famous? Hey Gray did you hear that?'' He asked walking over to the black haired male who was eating chips and the two bro-fisted. Lucy stared at all the reporters, a bit worried as they asked her questions she tried to keep up.

''So are the rumors true are you dating Natsu?" Most of them asked that exact question making Lucy blush, ''No I'm not dating him-'' She felt Natsu's presence behind her, putting a arm on her shoulder.

''Yes we are.'' He announced making Lucy blush even harder, reaching her blushing limit she almost had a nosebleed while Gray was ordered to take Lucy into her kitchen and prevent her nose from doing so.

''So then the rumors are true, correct?"

''Rumors? Shit, of course they are.''

''Then why'd she say that she wasn't dating you?"

''That's a bit personal for a question, don't you think?" He asked the reporter. More flashes came as Natsu answered a few more questions then closed the door on the Paparazzi. ''Hey Gray did her nose start bleeding?"

''A little but besides that not much.''

''Well people are going to kill us Luce. Whenever we're in the streets they'll shoot pictures of us.''

''Yeah, I know.'' Lucy let out a sigh, she watched as Gray told her he was finished. ''Thank you.''

''I only did it because Flame-brain told me to.''

''Say what, Ice-stripper?"

''I'm not a stripper.''

''Oh yeah.'' Natsu grinned.

''They took my clothes now shut up Fire-bitch.''

''Shut your mouth, Ice-drool.''

Lucy watched them bicker back and forth with a band-aid on her nose. ''What do those people expect us to do? Form a band? Or something? I don't want to be famous.''

The two of them stopped fighting and watched her leave the kitchen, shuffling over to her room. ''What's with her?" Gray asked with a confused look, he looked over at Natsu who had the same look.

''Dunno.''

''What kind of questions did they ask?"

''Weird ones.''

''Hah! Someone asked me to strip for them!''

''See you're a little stripper!''

''You caught me. I'll let you rape me for 100.''

Natsu playfully punched him in the shoulder, ''So you ran all the way here?"

''Yeah. I tried to lose them but they kept finding me.''

''Like no one's going to find you!'' Natsu snorted.

''You're the odd-ball of course they'll find you.''

''They noticed me because some lady ripped my shirt off. People these days are such animals!'' Gray huffed, Natsu doing the same.

''Maybe we should just watch Tv and make Lucy cook for us.'' Natsu said, grinning along with Gray.

XXX

Lucy let out a sigh as she started heating up the stove to making Ramen because she didn't feel like making anything other than it. She waited for the noodles to cook letting out a sigh she took off her band-aid and threw it in the trash. Natsu and Gray both inspected the kitchen, searching for things to eat. ''If you keep eating like this then I'll run out of food!'' The Celestial mage hissed making them flinch, but not enough to scare them. ''Maybe the two of you should sing a famous song together. If you want that much attention.'' Lucy felt Natsu's hands rest on her shoulders and start shaking her.

''That's not a bad idea!'' He grinned looking over at Gray who shoved a sandwich in his mouth. ''Are you up for it, Gray? I know the best song we should sing. Luce we're going to need you, but you have the simple part.''

Gray just gave Natsu a look and shrugged, walking out with his hands full with random things.

''Natsu are you done shaking me? Do I have to?"

''Yes and yes.'' He let go, chasing after the other male. Lucy took the noodles off the stove, threw in the seasoning and made it even for the two hungry males that were sitting in her living-room and eating all her food. She carefully walked into the living-room and watched as they flipped through the channels, the blonde set the two bowls down on a coffee table she had in the middle then stalked off to her bedroom. Since she was tired. Even though she didn't want to sleep she did anyway always waking up in the middle of the night to find Natsu not there. Lucy frowned, staring at her phone which was fully charged. She opened up her labtop and started typing a few things, tapping close then save to make sure it would stay there. Locked so Natsu couldn't open the file unless he had the password to it. The blonde rubbed her eyes, picked up her phone and started listening to Talk dirty, by Jason Derulo, she got out of bed with her headphones in her ears, stumbling into the living-room with wide eyes. _'How the hell are they still awake?' _She thought, rubbing her cold arms that were covered in goosebumps. ''You guys are still up?" She shivered, a lamp was on and they were talking about different songs. The both of them heard her music and they both grinned.

''Hey, baby what song are you listening to?" Natsu asked.

She took her headphones out of her ears, ''What?"

''What song are you listening to buttercup?"

''I-I'm not telling you!''

''Just tell us. We're working here and can't settle on a song.'' Natsu took the Lucy's phone out of her hands, he took out the headphones, replaying it.

''Lucy you listen to dirty songs?"

Half dazed and half zoned out she nodded her head slowly.

''Oi, Lucy!''

''What do you want?" Lucy rubbed her eyes once again.

''D'aawww. Sweeheart are you tired?"

''Of course I'm tired! I'm not your sweeheart!''

''Why?"

''We already discussed this!'' Lucy facepalmed.

''Heh. Gray, should we sing this song?"

''Sure. I already know my part, so you don't have to mention it to me.'' Gray said taking out his phone to search for the lyrics.

''I'm going back to sleep, unless you're coming, Natsu? I need my heater.''

''Not tonight, I might not be with you for a few weeks at least two so me and Gray can learn the lyrics.''

''You're so mean!'' She hissed, taking her phone and another blanket because it was a cool summer night. Waking up at 11 PM to see two people standing in her living-room eliminating and nominating songs had made her head spin. Lucy jumped back in bed, falling right to sleep.

Lucy's eyes fluttered open, jolting awake to only find everything that had happened that day a dream. She facepalmed herself, closing her eyes the mage let out a sigh. _'Good thing that wasn't real.' _Natsu stirred next to Lucy he rolled over to the left, facing her, he opened his eyes with a grin. ''Hey, Luce.''

**Note: I think there are still a few errors, but I won't be able to fix them immediately. So leave reviews!**


	6. The nightmare continues

Normal POV~

Two weeks had passed and Lucy hadn't seen much of her Fire-head. Erza had called, asking if she could join in on making the band, Wendy doing the same. So four people ended up sleeping in her apartment for the past two weeks, eating up all Lucy's food and making her frustrated to where she just continued waking up in the middle of the night, not able to sleep because she heard music. They'd received a lot of attention from the press who continued asking random questions, most of them freaked Lucy out, but she stayed calm. The concert was being held at Fairy Tail crowds of people were standing, cheering for Natsu and Gray to come out and sing. The two males sweat-dropped a bit nervous. Lucy slapped Natsu's shoulder when he complimented her on her red dress.

''Flattery won't get you anywhere, Natsu.''

''Maybe it will.'' He smirked, wearing a white shirt with 'Fairy Tail' on it and gray sweatpants, because Lucy told him he didn't match at _all _so he took them off, walking around like Gray but luckily he had boxers and a shirt on. His scarf was wrapped around his neck and he was being told what to do once he got on the stage. Screams filled the air as they reread their lyrics, Wendy and Erza were on stage, setting up the three micro-phones so the three main people could come out on stage in around 15 minutes because they were being told what to do and what wear and what to do so they wouldn't do anything near stupid.

''N-Natsu do I-I have to do this...?'' Lucy asked, blushing and sweat-dropping. Her hands were sweaty, and she had butterflies in her stomach.

''You don't _have_ to do it. You have the simple part.'' He grinned because she'd have to sit on his lap. Erza's heels clicked on the wood as she went back out on the stage to grab the third micro-phone. ''Okay, change of plans. I'm going to let Lucy have front row seats with Mirajane, so we'll have to beg her to get onto the stage...'' Gray whispered into Natsu's ear. He nodded and told Wendy the same thing Gray had told him. The bluenette smiled and walked over to Lucy. She grabbed the blonde's wrist dragging her away out to the stage. Natsu pointed to the front seat, some random girl thought he was pointing at him and squealed with delight. He watched as Wendy stood with Lucy seeing that the blue-haired female was a bit excited. Romeo stood next to Wendy with his arms crossed over his chest. _'Perfect!' _Natsu thought, gripping his scarf that was wrapped around his neck.

''Gray are you sure she's going to come on the stage?"

''Of course she will! It's her part so she better.'' He gritted his teeth as Juvia locked arms with him, Gray wore the same thing, but had black sweatpants on instead. Natsu rolled his eyes.

''You're on in 3.''

''How the hell was that 15 minutes already, Mira?" The pink-headed male snapped. Mirajane hinted a bit of aggression in his voice and shrugged.

''The crowd's cheering and shouting for you guys, so you better hurry up. Also you're going to be playing a few other songs you guys know, or else it's face all the girls and sign some pictures.'' She smiled then walked away.

''Fine!'' The two males huffed out in union as they stepped out, onto the stage with fake smiles. Natsu grabbed the micro-phone on the left while Gray grabbed the one on the right..

''How are you guys tonight, eh? Having fun?" Natsu asked the crowd of cheering fans, which surprised Natsu and Gray to where they both looked at each other. Erza and Mira walked on the stage with a bunch of cords heading for the back so they could plug them into the system to get the music going. Natsu walked over to the end of the stage where a few girls were and asked them questions. ''What makes you girls come to this concert?"

''Gray!'' The three of them squealed making Natsu smirk. Gray went over to Natsu with his micro-phone, giving the three females a look.

''Hey there.'' The Ice-mage said in a sexy tone, making them blush.

''Gray go out with me!''

''I love you Gray.''

''Gray marry me!'' Shouts from the crowd made Gray smirk. Natsu stood back up and jogged over to Lucy with a huge grin.

''Hey, Luce. Care to join me?" He asked speaking into the micro-phone. The blonde only blushed.

''I'm not going on stage with _you._'' She growled, making him put his hands up.

''It looks like we have a chicken in the crowd.''

''Shut up Natsu!''

''I will if you get up here with me.'' He held out his hand to her,

''Fine I will.'' Lucy grabbed his hand, Natsu yanked her up on the stage with a smile.

''See that wasn't hard was it?"

''Shut up.''

The cheering came to a halt as the lights went off, there were a few neon lights that were out in the crowd. ''Jason.'' She spoke into the micro-phone, giggling just like in the music video. ''Jason Derulo.'' A few spotlights were switched on, beaming down on the three. Natsu and Gray walked to the ends of the stage, near the crowds and started clapping to get the people's attention, copying what the two of them were doing. Natsu moved to the center of the stage with Lucy tagging along with a micro-phone in her hand. The three got in to their positions, Lucy stood behind Natsu, hugging him from behind. The lights came back on, dimming a bit the crowd then continued their cheering, not stopping for anything. ''Get jazzy on it.'' Natsu spoke. Lucy removed her arms from him and watched as he sat down on a chair, signaling for the blonde to sit on his lap, which she did in a flash, he gave her a peck on the lips, making the crowd gasp Lucy didn't protest because she knew it was part of his ''plan'', ''I'm that flight that you get on, international first class seat on my lap girl, riding comfortable. 'Cause I know what the girl them need, New York Haiti.'' He paused, then continued, '' I got lipstick stamps on my passport, you make it hard to leave. Been around the world, don't speak the language but your booty don't need explaining. All I really need to understand is...''

Gray and Natsu both took over singing, ''When, you, talk dirty to me.'' The two males hummed along with the beat.

''Talk dirty to me.''

''Talk dirty to me.'' Natsu acted as if he was whispering into Lucy's ear making her blush and stand up, the third spotlight disappeared who was none other than Lucy.

''Talk dirty to me.'' Gray whispered into the micro-phone.

''Get jazzy on it.'' Natsu waited, walking around on the stage, '' You know the words to my songs No habla ingles. Our conversations ain't long but you know what is. I know what the girl them want, London to Taiwan. I got lipstick stamps on my passport, I think I need a new one. Been around the world, don't speak the language but your booty don't need explaining. All I really need to understand it.''

Natsu and Gray nodded to each other joining in for the second time. ''When you talk dirty to me.''

''Talk dirty to me.'' Natsu spoke, winking at a brunette who screeched with her friend. A bunch of people took out their phones to record the two males singing, while others continued cheering.

''Talk dirty to me.'' Gray grinned at a blonde in the front row who kept staring at him like every other girl. Juvia couldn't handle it anymore and fainted backstage Erza walked over to help the Water-mage get up and take her to get some water, leaving Mirajane alone until Cana appeared helping her out with what Erza told her.

''Talk dirty to me.''

Natsu sighed, ''Uno, met your friend in Rio.''

''Dos, she was all on me-o.''

''Tres, we can menage a three though.''

''Quatro, ooh~'' Gray vocalized into the micro-phone causing a bunch of girls to raise their voices, becoming the loudest in the crowd. He took off his shirt, throwing it into the crowd then walked over to the end, where the girls were trying to reach out at him and rip him to shreds. Speaking fluently in Spanish the mage couldn't help but grin just like Natsu was. ''Dos Cadenas, close to genius sold out arenas, you can suck my penis. Gilbert Arenas, guns on deck. Chest so chest, tongue on neck, international oral sex. Every picture I take, I pose a threat bought a jet, what do you expect? Her pussy's so good I bought her a pet anyway, every day I'm trying to get to it. Got her saved in my phone under ''Big booty''.'' Gray took in a deep breath, ''Anyway, every day I'm trying to get to it got her saved in my phone under ''Big booty''.'' Lucy once again appeared on stage with her micro-phone in her hand, walking around with Natsu.

''Been around the world, don't speak the language but your booty don't need explaining. All I really need to understand is...'' Natsu spoke, pointing out at the crowd. Girls thinking he was pointing at him started squealing with their friends again.

''When you talk dirty to me!'' Natsu and Gray shouted into their micro-phones, doing the Fairy Tail signal. They all stuck their free arm into the air, leaving out their pointer fingers and thumb. The crowd cheered a bit louder than they thought.

It was clearly Gray's turn and he raised the micro-phone to his mouth. ''Talk dirty to me...You, you, you.'' He vocalized, Natsu doing the same.

''Talk dirty to me..Yeah, yeah.''

''Talk dirty to me.'' Gray then whispered into his, ''Talk to me.''

''Talk dirty to me.'' Natsu did the exact thing Gray did. ''Oh yeah.''

Lucy finally stepped up to the crowd whispering into her micro-phone. She then realized Natsu was right. Her part /was/ easy. He'd just kept her up at night with the music blaring, ''What? I don't understand!'' She giggled once more. The crowd of people screamed Natsu and Gray's names, trying to rip the males apart as they walked by to move some cords. Lucy walked backstage to get hit on the head with something Elfman was carrying, he apologized, stating that a man always apologizes to his comrades and Guild-mates. Natsu rushed over to Lucy, he picked her up in his arms and carried her the rest of the way backstage. He flinched when he seen a swelling bump on her forehead. The blonde let out a groan.

''Erza, get some Ice will ya?" He asked. The red-headed female came back with a ice-pack.

''What happened?"

''Elfman accidently bumped into you and apologized for it.''

''My head hurts so much.'' She rubbed it with her hand.

''Hey at least you didn't fall off the stage.''

''I have to work in school, do this, and go on missions just so I can keep my apartment!" Lucy whined trying to sit up and finding herself half sitting half laying on Natsu's lap. He put a hand on her cheek making her flush.

''We're famous, we'll be rich.'' He grinned.

''I don't want to be famous.'' She growled, slapping his hand away from her face, Lucy jumped to her feet and brushed the dust off her dress. Natsu rolled his eyes, asking her if she could summon Loke for the rest of their performances. ''Of course you can use him, but he's going to have to use his own magic power because I'll probably run out by the time you guys are done signing.'' She quickly summoned Loke, who grabbed her hand and started kissing it.

''Loke quit it that's my girl!'' Natsu growled, making the Celestial Lion flinch away from the blonde.

''Lucy, why'd you summon me?" Loke asked flicking his ears.

''So you can sing with Gray and Natsu.''

''Oh? Sure I'll do it.'' He smiled and walked away with Natsu and Gray who was watching Juvia dream about her sleeping in the same bed as him. He let out a low groan, but reluctantly followed the other two, holding micro-phones.

''Bye, Luce I'll be back later.''

''As long as my eardrums don't pop or anything I'll be fine.'' She sighed as Erza guided her to a chair were Wendy was sitting with Carla and Levy. ''What are you guys here for? I thought you'd be out in the crowd or something..''

''We were, but our eardrums started hurting and all. Besides we get to sit back here with you Lu-Chan.''

''Yeah, Lucy-San!'' Wendy tugged at her dress with a sweet smile on her face. ~She's so damn cute!~ Lucy thought squatting down to pull on the bluenette's small cheeks. Levy started laughing while Wendy made weird sounds. The blonde stopped and sat down with the other two for about an hour or so, that's when she became impatient and started pacing around.

''Lu-Chan you're not helping..'' Levy sighed, resting her head in her hands.

''I know, but I'm tired and want some actual _sleep. _I haven't had a decent sleep since the past two weeks.'' She complained, crossing her arms under her Double-D breasts making Wendy blush and look down at Carla.

''Hey where's Happy?'' Wendy asked earning quizzical looks from the two. They just shrugged in sync then laughed at each other.

XXX

Two hours later one of the three females had fallen asleep in a chair and Natsu looked a bit worried when he gave Mirajane his micro-phone, rushing to the blonde's side. ''Lucy wake up.'' He whispered in her ear, making her jolt awake her brown orbs flashed with shock and she relaxed when she noticed it was ony Natsu. She molded her lips into a smile and stared at the grinning pinkette.

''Can I go home now?"

''Yes you can sweeheart.'' He said watching her get up and take her hair out of the pony-tail it was in, ruffled her hair up a bit then walked onto the stage to see a bunch of screaming girls Natsu appeared next to her and walked off the stage with her as well. Elfman made sure that the girls in the crowd wouldn't rip up the boy with pink hair. He blew a kiss to a girl with short brown hair who snapped a picture of him. There were even more people outside, and definitely a lot more photographers than the other times they'd ambushed Lucy walking back home from buying things at a store, with Erza next to her. The red-headed female shoved a camrea out of the blonde's face, and broke one, but they didn't give up so easily so Erza just left them alone to take pictures. Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand and intertwined his fingers with her's making her blush. A flash from a photographer made her blink away the light and stare at the people crowding around her and the now famous singer. Gray and Juvia were right behind them along with Loke, Levy, Gajeel, Happy hovering over Lucy and Natsu and Wendy with Carla in her arms.

''Is it true that you're planning on making a band?" A reporter asked Gray and Natsu.

''Yes.'' Natsu spoke, Gray was still trying to get Juvia to let go of his arm.

''Is it true that you're planning on going all over the world to sing for the other countries and start making your own albums?"

''Yeah, any other questions?" Natsu asked.

''This one's for Lucy,''

''O-Okay..'' The blonde nodded to the reporter who said her name.

''Is it true you're pregnant?"

''W-What?" Lucy flinched. _'Pregnant? No way!'_

Natsu shoved a reporter out of his and Lucy's face. ''What kind of fucking question is that?!" Natsu roared, about to punch a camera, but was stopped by Erza who shook her head.

''Lets just go to Lucy's apartment to celebrate. Nothing else. We don't want to attract anymore attention besides look at all the press.'' Erza announced.

''Fine.''

''Erza's right.'' Mystogan approached the group, nodding to her in acknowledgement. Erza smiled and linked arms with him, ''I should be the leader of the band, besides I'm one of the strongest mages this Guild has. We won't answer anymore questions. That's all.'' He said and made a group with all of them in it, sending a text so their phones vibrated. Lucy didn't have her phone so she looked over at Natsu's. The text read.

''Just ignore them and whatever happens don't do anything _stupid_ Natsu that includes you.''

The male let out a groan, more people taking pictures of them as they walked through the streets of Magnolia getting lots of attention from girls who asked the males if they could get their autographs and pictures taken with them. Crowds of people followed behind them as they walked to Lucy's apartment.

When they finally got there Lucy slammed the door shut on the press. Everyone was doing something. Natsu and Gray were fighting, Erza removes Mystogan's mask and was making him blush by kissing his face, Gajeel and Levy just sat on the couch with Levy, quietly.

''All of you shut up!'' Lucy shouted making everyone stop what they were doing. ''We can't stay here because I only have two rooms, so we might as well stay in a hotel or something because this might not work. Isn't there a hotel a few blocks from here?"

''Yeah lets go there.'' Wendy stood up and opened the front door with the rest of the large group, hurrying to get away from all the people who were stalking them. Natsu and Lucy continued holding hands, but said nothing when they entered the hotel.

''We'd like to stay in-maybe around three rooms. Hey Wendy want to stay with me and Natsu for a while?" Lucy asked, removing her eyes from the person behind the desk.

''Sure.''

''You better count me in, blondie.'' Cana grinned, putting a arm around her best friend with a regular bottle that should contain water instead it had Vodka in it.

''Juvia wants to stay with Gray-Sama!'' The female smiled.

''Okay calm down you guys. We'll take four of your best suites.''

''Okay, do you prefer them all next to each other or across?" The woman asked.

''Lets just do next to each other.''

''Okay, all done.'' The woman handed Lucy and Natsu each a card doing the same thing with the other three groups.

''-Oh my god this place has a pool!'' Wendy ran up to Lucy with a brochure in her hand.

''I bet it's just one of those lame-That's actually a shocker.'' Lucy looked at the brochure, staring at the cream-colored slide in the picture and seeing a mushroom that had a red top and a yellow stem on the other side, near the shallow part of the pool and there was a frog slide in-between the cream-colored slide and the odd-looking mushroom..

''I'm wiped out and need some sleep.'' She commented, prodding Natsu in the ribs, making the rest of the group laugh. They followed each other and unlocked their rooms to stare in awe. Lucy took off her shoes, and ran into the bathroom. ''Hey Natsu can I have your shirt?" Lucy asked taking off her dress.

''Why?"

''Because I /need/ it.''

He took of his shirt and handed it over to the blonde who opened the door. She quickly slipped on the big shirt, shrugged and stepped out running over to the bed closer to the back door. Lucy got under the covers with a sigh, Cana and Wendy just enjoyed TV while she tried taking a nap. Natsu stayed up with Cana and Wendy for a while until 11: 40 Pm then told them to go to sleep in the other room, luckily there was another one that had a bed and plasma TV in it. Cana protested, saying she needed more booze, but obeyed. They both zoomed away, keeping the door open if they wanted something to eat; the mini fridge was packed with random things. Natsu took off his pants and slid in next to Lucy who woke up, startled.

''It's just me.''

''Oh, is that so?" She smiled; she didn't really know that the world had upgraded so much, making dirty songs, making everything touch screen, and building hotels with pools in them.

Natsu grinned as Lucy laid on her back, he removed the ice-pack that was on her head and kissed the lump on her forehead as if it would help it heal. She shifted so she laid on her side and Natsu wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him once again.

''Hey Natsu?"

''Yeah?"

''I blame Gray for this.''

The pink-headed man let out a chuckle.

At last she was able to get some sleep with her heater.

End of Lucy's nightmare~

Once again the blonde woke up in the middle of the night, finding herself snuggling next to Natsu who gave her a weird look as if she was crazy.

''Hey are you okay?"

''Yes, I'm fine now.'' She forced a smile on her face, Natsu gave her a kiss on the forehead and watched as tried to sleep, not wanting to dream about something stupid like that ever again. Lucy shook her head, gripping the sheets.

''Something wrong?"

''I don't feel like sleeping anymore after having a nightmare..''

''A nightmare what are you a 6 year old? C'mon Luce that's funny.''

''Gosh you don't have to be so mean about it!''

''Fine, fine. I'll be here when you wake up. Just go back to sleep.''

''How can I sleep when I had a dream of you and Gray singing Jason Derulo's Talk dirty?"

''Seriously? Me and him should try that sometime. Make your nightmare come true.'' He snickered.

''Haha very funny..'' Lucy closed her eyes once more.

**Note: Please review! Also I won't be able to update and add more chapters unless I find a way to somehow upload chapters because my laptop's going to be repaired for I don't know how long. This chapter was a little stupid of me to upload, it just popped into my head. If you notice any errors I'm sorry I've been typing these stories until 5 in the morning.**


	7. Kicked out of Team Natsu

**Normal POV~**

Lucy got home around 7 PM with nothing to do so she summoned Plue, the only one she knew would understand her and comfort her. Plue walked around, shaking as if he was scared. She smiled at Plue who gave her a confused look, then continued walking around her apartment. The blond made her way over to her window, she stared out it for what seemed ages. Lucy let out a sigh after that she locked the window and proceeded to the bathroom with Plue on her heels. At least Plue understood her. He seemed like the most normal out of everyone besides Virgo, maybe. When she was done stripping she hopped into the tub with a sigh of relief. The female turned on the water and watched as Plue tried climbing over and into the tub. Eventually, she picked him up, placed him in the tub, and waited for the water to fill up, bubbles surrounded the two. It's a good thing she called Lisanna after all. Maybe she should have kept her window unlocked though...Lucy shook her head returning her full attention to the sound of water. For some reason it calmed her down. Plue looked as if he was about to melt making Lucy giggle.

''Ahh! A nice bath without those two idiots, huh Plue?"

''Pu-punn!" The dog responded.

Lucy turned off the water, seeing that there was enough for her and closed her eyes for a second. Plue stared making weird gurgling sounds, causing Lucy's eyes to snap open.

''I think we've had enough don't you think?" She smiled at Plue before stepping out of the tub, noticing it was still close to 7 she let out a disappointed sigh. Plue laid on the bathroom floor as she wrapped a towel around herself and did the same with her hair. The mage grabbed her toothbrush and toothpaste, giving Plue a sympathetic look she squirted the toothpaste onto the toothbrush begining to slowly brush her teeth. Lucy finished within a minute, picking up plue she speed-walked into her room with the white Celestial dog and closed the door behind her as if she was in a hurry to do something. The blond girl took off the towel she had her hair in and tossed it over to the door, doing the same with the one wrapped around her body. A few minutes later she came out wearing a plain royal blue shirt and black yoga pants, Plue stumbled, but picked himself up and continued rushing over to the couch. Lucy just giggled thinking how cute it was to watch him in his clumsy state. The two sat down on a couch and turned on the TV right when Lucy heard a knock on the door. _Shit!_ she thought, slowly walking to the door she turned the handle and swung it open to stare at Team Natsu with wide eyes.

''What do you want?" She asked, a bit pissed off.

''I have something to tell you before I announce it to the whole Guild tomorrow. So can I come in?" He barged in along with Erza, Gray, and Wendy leaving Lucy staring at a random kid who was walking past, giving the blond a weird look.

''What the hell?!"

Happy strolled in without Lucy noticing he was there. She let out a sigh and closed the door.

''I'm daiting Lisanna again.'' The words made Lucy stop in her tracks.

''W-What was that..?" She asked; her mouth went dry. The female blinked blindly at the young Dragon Slayer.

''You heard me I'm dating Lisanna again. And we kind of want you off Team Natsu...'' He told her bluntly. Erza slapped him across the face for being so blunt about it.

''The three of us don't want you kicked off, but then again I am the leader of this group so I should be the one to decide things.'' Erza glared at Natsu who jumped away.

''So I have no say in this?" Lucy asked with wide eyes. Wendy walked up to her with a smile.

''Don't worry Lucy, I'll be by your side along with Juvia, Gajeel, and Levy.''

**Lucy's POV~**

M-Me kicked off Team Natsu? I fell to my knees, burying my face in my hands trying my best not to cry. Erza also stood by my side with a hurt look flashing in her eyes.

''Lucy, I don't want you kicked off Team Natsu, Gray doesn't either. We care about you. You're our Nakama and we'd do everything to protect you. We just think you should train a bit more, I'm not saying you're weak or anything. I know how stong you are, you have a lot of power.''

Wendy nodded along with Gray. Natsu stood there with a expressionless look on his face. Gray punched his shoulder making him snap out of whatever he was doing and the two started fighting.

''Do I really have to come over there?" Erza asked in a scary voice, the two yelped.

''N-No!''

''Okay then, stop goofing off.''

''A-Aye!''

I didn't really know what to do but I stood up and walked over to Natsu. I raised my hand, slapping him across the face, I'm sure I left a scarlet mark on his cheek. The Dragon Slayer was shocked, letting out a 'ow'.

''Now get out..'' I muttered under my breath, only Natsu and Wendy heard because of their inhanced hearing. ''Get out!'' I shouted pointing to the door; I looked down at the ground my blond bangs covering my face so none of them could see me. I looked up at Natsu tears rolled down my cheeks. ''I hope you're fucking happy!'' I screamed in his face making him flinch.

''Look, I...''

''No out!'' I shoved Natsu out the door, alone with Happy and Plue. ''Plue you can leave now, thanks for trying to cheer me up.'' I nodded to him, noticing he was already disappearing.

''Hey, Happy.''

''Lucy!''

''Why aren't you with Natsu?" I asked, wiping my tears away with my arm.

''I wanted to stay with you for the night.'' He said, hugging my leg.

''Okay, just this once.'' I picked him up in my arms with a small smile. The two of us talked, ate, watched TV, and randomly wrote weird letters to each other for fun. He really knows how to make someone feel a bit better. After that the two of us jumped in bed.

XXX

I woke up, which I didn't really want to do so I stayed in bed for about 10 more minutes then flung the covers over to the other side of my bed. Happy was already up and sat on my couch eating a fish and watching a TV show. He greeted me as I made my way to the bathroom with a pair of clothes in my hands. I made sure to take my time taking a shower, I washed my hair, dried it, and made sure to clean myself as well. I returned to the living room with gray sweatpants and a red shirt on. Happy asked if I was going to the Guild.

''Of course I am silly. I have some business with Master Makarov.'' I told him with a smile. He just nodded slowly finishing his fish. I gathered the rest of my things, like always I put on a red sweatshirt to match my shirt, my shoes were regular black Nikes with red check marks on both shoes. I let out a sigh then opened the door, Happy sat on my shoulder with a smile on his face like always. We were at the Guild in a matter of minutes, Team Natsu was already there, sitting in the back close to Mira. I rushed over to greet her.

''Hi Mira!''

''Oh, hi Lucy! Do you need something?"

''Yeah, I came to ask if the Master was here.''

''He's upstairs in his office.''

''Thanks.'' I said, running up to the second floor and I had finally finished my novel of my adventures and wanted to show Levy and Natsu. I stopped dead in my tracks when I looked up from where I had dropped my book. There was Natus and Lisanna kissing. Everyone was silent when they saw me. Levy shot me a sympathetic look along with Gajeel, Wendy, and Juvia.

''N-Natsu. H-How could you? I hate you!'' I yelled. I felt tears streamng down my cheeks as I ran to Master Makarov's office and closed the door behind me. I locked it. I heard Natsu pounding on the door trying to get in. Luckily Master had enchanted it after a certain incident. I took a deep breath and finally managed to speak.

''Master. I'm going to leave Fairy Tail to train. I promis when I come back I'll be much stronger.'' I said looking up He was staring at me.

''How long untill you come back Lucy? A few weeks? A month?" He asked.

''Five years. Master by the time I come back I'll be stronger. Maybe even stronger than Erza.'' I told him.

''I wish you luck on your journey. Do you have any requests?" He asked.

''Yes. First please give this to Levy.'' I handed him my newly finished novel. ''And second if they ask tell them I've taken a five year long quest.'' I requested.

After that he removed the Fairy Tail mark from my hand and I opened the door, noticing that Gajeel had Natsu on the floor along with the rest of Team Natsu. I looked back at Master and waved, then rushed outside in a hurry just in case Natsu would wake up and ask questions.

''Goodbye, Master. Goodbye Fairy Tail.'' I waved and walked away from the building.

When I got hom I called the land lady and bought the house for a million jewel. She happily accepted the money and I asked that she put a lock on the windows and door. Then I called out Virgo and Loke to help me pack all my clothes. We quickly did just that and bought a ticket to Sln. I knew that there was a forest there the thing is I owned that forest it was a gifr that I inherited from my mother. It's a place wehre I could call out my Celestial Spirits without wasting magial energy. It was also where the Celestial Dragon Celeste lived I was going to learn Celestial Dragon Slayer magic. I traveled there on an overnight train and walked into the forest.

''Celeste! I'm Layla Heartfilia's daughter Luc. I've come here to learn Celestial Dragon Slayer magic like you said I could.'' I told the white and gold dragon. _**'Time to train.'**_ I thought taking out my zodiac keys.


	8. A new begining

**Note: I don't own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters, but Crystal.**

I remember five years ago, that day that changed everything.

**Flashback**

_I had come in earlier than usual today. I had finally finished my novel of my adventures and wanted to show Levy and Natsu. I pushed open the Guild door and dropped my book. There was Natsu and my friend Lisanna kissing. Everyone was silent when they saw me._

_''N-Natsu. H-How could you? I hate you!'' I yelled. I felt tears streaming down my cheeks as I ran into Master Makarov's office and closed the door behind me. I locked it. I heard Natsu pounding on the door trying to get in. Luckily Master had enchanted it after a certain incident. I took a deep breath and finally managed to speak._

_''Master. I'm going to leave Fairy Tail to train. I promise when I'm back I'll be much stronger.'' I said looking up. He was staring at me._

_''How long until you come back Lucy? A few weeks? A month?" He asked._

_''Five years. Master by the time I come back I'll be stronger. Maybe even stronger than Erza.'' I told him._

_''I wish you luck on your journey. Do you have any requests?" He asked._

_''Yes. First please give this to Levy.'' I handed him my newly finished novel. ''And second if they ask tell them I've taken a five year long quest.'' I requested._

_After that he removed the Fairy Tail mark from my hand, and I opened the door, noticing that Gajeel had Natsu on the floor along with the rest of Team Natsu. I looked back at Master and waved, then rushed outside in case Natsu would wake up and ask questions. I looked back and waved to Master._

_''Goodbye, Master. Goodbye Fairy Tail.'' I waved and walked away from the building._

_When I got home I called the land lady and bought the house for a million jewel. She happily accepted the money and I asked that she put a lock on the windows and door. Then I called out Virgo and Loke to help me pack all my clothes. We quickly did just that and I went and bought a ticket to Sln. I knew that there was a forest there the thing is I owned that forest it was a gift that I inherited from my mother. It's a place where I could call out my Celestial Spirits without wasting magical energy. It was also where the Celestial Dragon Celeste lived I was going to learn Celestial Dragon Slayer magic. I traveled there on an overnight train and walked into the forest._

_''Celeste! I'm Layla Heartfilia's daughter Lucy. I've come here to learn Celestial Dragon Slayer magic like you said I could.'' I told the white and gold dragon._

_**'Time to train.' **__I thought taking out my zodiac keys._

**End of Flashback**

It's been five years since that day. In those long years I collected all twelve zodiac keys including the black gate keys. The legend that you could become immortal ater collected all black and zodiac keys was true. In addition you also received the Spirit King's key. That I had left in Celeste's care.

''Goodbye. I'll miss you so much Celeste!'' I told her giving her a hug.

''Goodbye! I'll miss you so mych! Don't cause too much trouble at Fairy Tail! Come by to visit anytime.'' Celeste said as she hugged me back.

I stepped onto the train and waved goodbye. When I found a seat I started thinking of how those five years of vigorous training really changed me. Not just my physical appearance had changed so much that I didn't resemble the old Lucy that much. My blonde hair went past my shoulders and stopped near my waist. My magic had become much stronger as well. I could summon almost all my Celestial Spirits at once. I could also use Dragon Slayer magic and Time Ark thanks to Celeste and Ultear training me. I had gotten many more keys since I traveled around the world fighting other Celestial Wizards from Dark Guilds to defeat them. When they were arrested I got their keys since the contract was broken. Suddenly Loke appeared next to me.

''Excited aren't you?" He asked.

''Yeah I can't wait to see the traitors again.'' I said sarcastically.

''I know right. I haven't seen them in forever. Though I believe that it's your first time metting them right Jewel?" He asked jokingly.

''Don't mock me.'' I said glaring.

''I was just teasing you don't be mad.'' Loke said.

''Ugh, whatever. I'm going to sleep now. Wake me up when we get to Magnolia.'' I said yawning.

I leaned my head against his shoulder and fell alseep. A few hours later I was woken up by somebody flicking my ear.

**Five Hours Later**

''Lucy wake up we're here.'' He said.

I ignored his mistake with my name and got off the train. Loke and Virgo helped me carry my luggage to my house. I unlocked it and was happy to see that Levy really had been keeping it clean all these years. Loke and Virgo putting my things down.

''Thank you. Leo would you mind getting Crystal? I just realized we forgot to pick her up when we were in Crocus.'' I requested. Loke's eyes widened for a second realizing our mistake.

''Oh god she's gonna kill us.'' Loke whispered. He disappeared and Virgo turned to me.

''Do you need anything else Princess?" She asked.

''That will be all. Thank you Virgo.'' I said. She bowed and disappeared. I decided to go visit Fairy Tail. I put on my white cloak to cover my face. I strolled through town towards the Fairy Tail building. I got suspicious looks but who cares? I opened the door and walked in. I went straight towards Makarov's office but stopped by a certain hot headed, pink haired, brat.

''Hey who are you? And what business do you have with Fairy Tail?" He asked.

''Business with the Master and not you.'' I said moving past him. He blocked me again.

''At least answer me.'' He yelled losing his temper. His hand erupted into flames and he attempted to punch me. I dodged easily with the grace I had obtained.

''Annoying. Absolutely irritating.'' I muttered to myself before binding his hands with my whip. I walked into Makarov's office. He looked up and seemed confused obviously not reconizing me, even when I had my hood up, facing him.

''Hello miss. I s there something you need?" He asked. I pulled down the hood.

''You don't even remember an old member? How sad.'' I said his eyes widened.

''Lucy? Lucy Heart-'' He started.

''My name is Jewel Vermillion.'' I cut him of harshly.

''So you found out.'' Makarov said, I sat down.

''I am the granddaughter and reincarnation of Mavis Vermillion. My mother and father were killed when they used up too much energy locking away Acnologia. I was given to my parent's family friend the Heartfilias. I was never told because both my parents died before I was of age.'' I answered looking down. Suddenly I heard a crash and Loke appeared his glasses were broken, his suit was torn, and his hair was all messed up.

''She's angry.'' Was all he said before he disappeared.

''What's happening?" Master asked. I stared straight at him.

''Crystal's angry.'' Was all I said before putting my hood up I ran out to see a broken own door. Numerous injured people on the floor and Crystal, my sister standing in the middle of it a dark aura surrounding her. She looked at me.

''You.'' She said.

''Hey, Crystal. What's up?" I asked nervously.

''I'm going to kill you.'' She said lunging at me, I dodged laughing nervously.

''Sorry I fell alseep on the train. But you know Loke brought you faster than any train could.'' I said dodging her shadow magic again. She seemed to finally calm down and I looked around. I sighed so much damag, can't she respect people's property? So much magical energy would be wasted. I put my hand to the floor and watched as everything went back to the way it was a few hours ago. I walked over to the people who had been injured. I healed them quickly and walked over to Crystal. My hood was still up..

''Apologize.'' I ordered.

''I'm sorry for my rash behavior.'' She said. I smiled and turned to Master Makarov.

''Master may we join Fairy Tail honorary members? I'm agrain that my body would fight off the magic of the stamp like a disease. An Crystal literally refuses to let anything that doesn't appear naturally on her body.'' I asked.

''Of course!'' He said, ''Jewel how did your training go?"

''Well Master I learned how to do Time Arc, I can now summon almost all of my spirits at once, and I learned a type of transformation magic that lets me change my appearance as well as my magic. It includes Celestial Dragon Slaying Magic. So I think it went very well.'' I told him.

''Lu-I mean Jewel how did you learn Dragon Slayer Magic if there aren't anymore dragons?" He asked.

''Master I learned from Celeste the Celestial Dragon. Oh and I leanred Time Ark from Ultear in case you were wondering. Who is currently residing in the forest I own. Sadly Celeste knows nothing of the other dragons disappearance. I perfer you not tell Natsu and the others about her. Also I would appreciate it if you told the Lucy died on her quest and that I am her cousin. Just tell them I'm Jewel Vermillion. I look a bit different anyway.'' I said.

''Of course dear.'' He said and walked up to me, putting a stamp on my right hand, as if my Guild mark was always there. Makarov turned to look at Crystal, she requested that she had hers on her left hand, but in blue to resemble her icy cold blue eyes. ''You can go now.'' He told us with a smile. I dragged Crystal with me as we left. We passed Natsu along with Gray and Erza. None of them told me what happened between Natsu and Lisanna they all betrayed me. Walking passed them all I looked at them, they all looked ready for a fight.

''Not today.'' I stated as we walked back to my house. I summoned Loke to help me with my training and Crystal went out to explore Magnolia. We trained for three hours, suddenly I heard someone knock on the door, my stomach instiantly filled up with butterflies when I opened the door. It was Natsu and Happy. He seemed suprised that it was unlocked for once.

''Get out of here.'' Loke snarled angrily.

''Loke go back I can handle this.'' I said trying to calm him down.

''Fine but if that jerk does anyhting I don't like I'll be back.'' He said threateningly. _**'Same old Loke always so protective.'**_ I thought.

''What are you doing here Jewel?" Natsu asked. Oh he's still here.

''I live here and if you don't get out I will knock you unconscious and throw you into the river.'' I threatened. I really hated Natsu ever since that day five years ago.

''Wow you are nothing like Lucy. You're the exact opposite actually.'' He said.

''Good! You understand! I'm not Lucy. So get out!'' I shouted pointing at the door. He didn't move at all. ''Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!'' I summoned my Spirit. ''Could you be so kind and make sure Mr. Dragneel gets to his house safely?" I asked clearly angry.

''Yes Princess. Then will I receive punishment?" She asked.

''No.'' I told her as she led him away.

''Wait how did you get Lucy's keys?!" I heard Natsu shout as Virgo escorted him to his house.

I sighed running my fingers through my hair and went to soak in my bath. Crystal was home by the time I got out.


	9. Lucy is no longer

**Note: I don't own Fairy Tail or it's characters, but Crystal.**

**Jewel's POV~**

I had been avoiding Natsu the last few months only coming to the Guild when he left on a mission. I thought he was on one today but apparently he wasn't.

I went into the Guild and Natsu immediately came up to me.

''How did you get Lucy's gate keys?!" He shouted.

''What do you mean I don't have any gate keys? See.'' I spun around and he saw that I didn't have any. I was clever enough to leave my keys at home today.

''B-But yesterday you summoned Virgo. I saw you! You had her escort me out of your house.'' He said clearly flustered.

''You were in my house! How dare you! You invaded my privacy!" I started to cry.

''A real man doesn't spy on women!" Elfman shouted.

''It's true! She has Lucy's keys! She stole them from Lucy! Or killed her and took them from Lucy! She should be thrown out of Fairy Tail!" Natsu shouted.

''I am a Celestial Wizard but I inherited my keys when my cousing Lucy Heartfilia was killed! I can't believe you would accuse me of killing my own family!" I cried. I heard Levy yelling at Natsu for accusing me of such a thing.

''Natsu! How could you do that to poor Jewel? I mean really? Accusing her of killing her own family?!" I heard Mira shout at him.

''Jewel are you okay?" I looked up and saw Gray standing in front of me.

''I-I just can't believe he woud accuse me of doing something so horrible! I joined this Guild because it was my cousin's last request. She wanted me to meet her other family. I thought that the people here woud be nicer than this.'' I started crying again.

After that I ran from the Guild and to my house. When I got home I laid on the bed and slept, I woke up a few hours later to somone knocking on my door. I saw it was Natsu. Had he come to apologize? Only one wat to find out. I opened the door.

''What do you want? Come to accuse me of murdering my mother now?" I asked sourly.

''No I was just wondering how Lucy died.'' He said.

''Why should I tell you? You're the one who broke her heart and drove her out of Fairy Tail. If it wasn't for you she might still be here.'' I said coldly. I was about to close the door when a hand shot out and stopped it.

''I asked you a question. Now answer my question.'' He said dangerously. I glared at him, he may think he scares me but he deson't. Too bad Crystal had gone to explore she would've kcked Natsu's butt.

''Look. I gave you mly answer not get off my property and go put some clothes on.'' I said and slammed the door. I looked through the window to see his face when he realized that all he had on were his boxers and his scarf. I had mand them disintegrate while I was yelling at him. I giggled as he tried to find something to wear. _**'Same old Natsu.'**_ I thought as I played with my crystal ball. Ultear had given it to me the day before she left. It was useful because with it I could talk to people and spy with it. I decided to get some sleep before the idiot came back. I was woken up by someone pounding at my dor. I opened the door to see Natsu and Happy. ''What do you want?" I hissed angrily.

''I want to come in. Unless you want your house burned down.'' He threatened.

''So what I can just rebuild it with my Time Arc. Idiot.'' I said yawning.

Then I realized Happy had flown in while I was arguing with Natsu.

''Why do you have all Lucy's furniture?" The blue Exceed asked.

''Get out of my house before I freeze you!" I yelled.

''You're nothing like your cousin. You're just trying to replace her at Fairy Tail. Well it's not going to work. Nobody-'' He said.

''Flash foward!" I yelled as my crystal ball multiplied and attacked Natsu. He fell to the ground. ''Don't ever come here again! Lucy was right about you. You may seem nice and caring at first but in the end you just hurt people! Now you and your cat better get out of my house before I show you the full extent of my magic!" I yelle angry that they thought they could just barge into my house and talk to me like that. Well they thought wrong. I am not Lucy Heartfilia the timid girl who relied on her spirits. I am Jewel Vermillion granddaughter of the founder of Fairy Tail, user of Multiple Magic, Stellar mage, and Celestial Dragon Slayer! I am not going ot let the boy who broke my heart break my spirit too.

''I will not tell you anything now get out!" I yelled.

''Fine! We'll leave! Come on Happy.'' Natsu said while opening the door to leave.

''B-But I want to stay with Lucy!" Happy said I held back the tears when he said that. Did he know it was me? No that wasn't possible, I looked a bit different and I had different magic, but I got some wierd feeling as if he knew it was me all along.

''There's not Lucy here. Just Jewel Vermillion, a wicked person.'' Natsu told the blue cat, ''Well see you tomorrow though!'' He waved with a smile.

''Happy, Natsu you two have to leave. Before my temper comes out and I freeze both of you for eternity.'' I said They finally left, luckily the didn't hear what I said, and I laid on the bed. ''If only they knew who I was.'' I mumbled to myself and fell alseep. That night I dreamt of my adventures as Lucy Heartfilia. But I'm not that girl anymore. I've started a new life, and I'm confident that I'll finally be happy as Jewel Vermillion.

''I hope tomorrow's better than today.'' I muttered. ''Maybe Happy knows it's me after all..''


End file.
